The Earth's Revenge
by cool007
Summary: Roman campers have been relaxing all year long. But when their camp leader disappears and gets replaced by an amnesia stricken kid named Percy Jackson. Well, things take a turn for the worst. Let's just say they're no longer happy campers. Son of Neptune
1. I blow yet another school

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**This story's actual title is The Son of Neptune. It is a follow up to The Lost Hero. It takes place during the same timeline as the Lost Hero. In other words this is what Percy lived through while Camp Half-Blood went on that fateful quest to save Hera.**

One amnesia can ruin your entire day.

I was sitting in the middle of a classroom, dressed in an orange shirt, ocean blue pants and absolutely no memory of how I had gotten there. My right hand was clutching a blue ballpoint pen so tightly it must have been a matter of life or death but I couldn't remember why. My body was poised for flight and even in my amnesia state I knew I shouldn't be here.

I was surrounded by a bunch of snickering kids with bored expressions on their faces, they were all dressed in the same ocean blue pants and a white shirt except for a girl and a boy in the corner. They wore camouflage pants and a purple shirt. The guy looked completely calmed with his surroundings but the girl kept moving her pencil from hand to hand, as if she couldn't decide how to hold it.

The girl noticed me looking at her and met my gaze, she had a pretty face but her eyes looked cold and calculating. The sound of a door opening made me turn to the front of the classroom and what I noticed made my hair stand on edge. It was a middle aged woman wearing a long black sleeveless dress. She looked at the classroom up and down till she saw me and looked disapproving at me, like I didn't meet her expectations or something.

The moment lasted a few seconds but it left a clear message in my mind, this was not a woman who should be ignored or forgotten. At that moment the bell rang and the classroom got quickly emptied. I just sat there not knowing what to do or who I was.

Then the two kids who I had been watching at the corner got up and moved to my place. They were short but fit with a determined look on their faces. They were wearing name tags that I had a really hard time deciphering out, although I didn't understand why, but I finally made their names out: Reyna and Bobby.

"Who are you?" The girl named Reyna shouted at me, she looked really mad bordering on the line of crazy. "What did you do with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" At that moment she started pointing her pencil at me like it was some kind of sword.

"I will only say it once… Where is he?"

"I told you, I don't know…"

"Bad answer kiddo"

Reyna moved incredibly fast at me, but my instincts and reflexes took over and I blocked her punch, threw her sideways and stood my ground.

"How…" Bobby looked taken aback at this unexpected turn of events and regarded me with a sense of respect as he helped Reyna to her feet. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I don't remember"

"Lies!" shouted Reyna while she charged me with her pencil. But as she charged she touched the eraser in the pencil and it turned into a two foot length sword made out of gold.

"Celestial bronze doesn't shine like that…" I said, not aware of how I knew it. But I didn't have time to remember how I knew this, Reyna was closing in fast and I was completely unarmed. Once again, a fraction of a second before she could touch me my instincts took over. I uncapped my ballpoint pen and it transformed into a sword that I felt I had used for years.

I blocked Reyna's sword easily, she must have been a skilled fighter, but blinded by rage her skill was unchecked and it was easy disarming her. Bobby stared in awe as I disarmed his friend and her sword clattered to the floor back in its pencil form.

I stood there uncertain as to what to do next when I heard a voice behind me.

"Finish her!"

Unaware to us during the fight, the mysterious woman had entered the classroom, or had she never left it? The shadows seemed to conceal her, like they were part of her as she walked up to me.

"Finish her!" she repeated more insistently.

"No…" I told her as I turned my sword back into a pen.

"No…? Then I will have to kill you too, along with these demigods, son of Poseidon" she snarled at me as she started to change.

Her skin changed into that of a snake, she looked like a giant cobra from the head down and she slithered as she moved, but from the head up her head looked more like an eagle, with a razor sharp beak for a mouth and intense red eyes.

"Wow you look like a mutant chicken" I said before I could stop myself

"Don't look at its eyes" Bobby shouted to me "It's a _basilisk_, its glare can paralyze you"

Only too late did I understand what he wanted to tell me, I looked up and gazed deep into those red hate filled eyes, and I found myself unable to move.

I started to drift into a pleasant sleep, but pain brought me back into reality. Reyna tackled me just in time to get me out of the way as the monster slammed into one of the lockers. It roared in rage, poisonous venom dripping from its fangs.

Bobby launched himself toward the _basilisk_ using a sharp golden knife that he had managed to retrieve from his bag. He was clearly a skilled fighter, but the _basilisk_ was too much for him. He retreated back to where Reyna and I were standing, swords drawn, facing the monster.

It was at that desperate moment that my instincts took complete control over my movements and I charged, point blank into the _basilisk_, I don't remember what made me do it, I guess I just didn't want to see anyone getting hurt. The monster hurled venom at me, strong enough to kill 20 men and especially enough to kill one demigod but somehow it didn't hurt me. I don't remember how I did it, but next thing I knew, I was standing on top of the _basilisk'_s body, holdings its severed head in my hand.

Reyna and Bobby looked incredulous not knowing whether to show surprise or anger as I started to walk toward them.

"That was…so…"

"It was nothing" I said trying to shrug away all the admiration, but I still didn't know how I had done it.

"Stupid!" shouted Bobby. "You should have been disintegrated by the _basilisk's_ venom" He shouted in admiration.

I just shrugged, not knowing what to say. I didn't remember ever fighting monsters but it felt so natural, my sword had moved so fluidly and easily like I had been practicing for this all my life.

I still didn't know who I was, but I didn't have time to dwell on that, the _basilisk_ was starting to sprout another head and was starting to mend all its wounds, in a few minutes it would be back in fighting form.

"We better get out of here" Bobby told me "I don't like it, but it looks like you must come with us"

After exchanging a few words and learning that they were on a mission looking for someone named Jason, I agreed to go with them. Partly because I didn't have a choice and partly because I wanted to know who I was.

As soon as I agreed to go with them, the ceiling of the classroom got torn to shreds and inside came a boy riding a hellhound, wearing full armor and a golden lance. He cast a glance around and set his fierce eyes on me. He sent a mayor _Uh-Oh_ chill down my spine.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**By the way, according to Percy, a Basilisk is an actual Greek/Roman mythological monster and not something grabbed from HP.**


	2. I get a new quest for christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

The new kid just stared at me, he looked 16 years old but it was hard to tell, he had his face partially covered by a veil and I could only see his cold dark eyes. He exchanged glances with Bobby and an understanding passed between them.

I just stood there completely bewildered at this turn of events. A few seconds later, the new kid raised his hands and the shadows around him covered him until he dissolved into nothing. Boy and hellhound disappeared into thin air.

"Shadow travel…" I thought, but just as I said it a piercing pain crossed my head, like I had remembered something I shouldn't have. The moment passed but the memory was lost.

"What was that about shadow travel?" Reyna asked suspiciously "You know our secrets demigod?"

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what shadow travel was but still… I felt like I should know.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, I don't remember who I am." I said trying to sound calm about it, not letting worry enter my voice. I didn't know these guys, but something told me they wouldn't respond well to weakness.

I looked, and noticed Bobby and Reyna were exchanging glances, trying to decide what to do with me.

"Well you are coming with us, we can talk safely at the camp" Bobby told me "Gwendolyn has already sent word of your arrival."

I didn't understand what they were talking about but I noticed the basilisk was almost fully healed, and I didn't want to fight it again. Still, the way Reyna had tried to kill me. Something told me I was entering dangerous territory.

"Why should I trust you?" It came out louder than I wanted it to, but I couldn't help myself, Reyna was looking at me with anger in her eyes. "You tried to kill me!"

Bobby just shocked his head sadly like he was used to saying this and didn't want to repeat it one more time, for the first time I noticed the battle scars in his face, they had faded but they were still visible.

"No choice" He said pointing to the basilisk.

I had hoped he wouldn't say something logical like that. I followed them outside. Bobby let go a loud whistle and 3 Pegasus came soaring through the sky and landed without a sound, on the soft grass of the school playground.

None of them struck me as peculiar but I did notice they were three, and that meant, I was clearly expected to come with them. That didn't exactly reassure me. I quickly moved toward one of the Pegasus, got on and soared through the sky with Reyna and Bobby close behind me.

The next few hours were a blur. I felt exhausted from my fight with the basilisk and fell asleep on my Pegasus.

Demigod dreams suck, even in my amnesia state I remembered that much. It's just that they are never _just_ dreams, they have to be visions or omens, which always make my head, hurt, and leave me more confused than before I had the dream.

I was standing outside a big wooden mansion. It was incredibly beautiful, but it had been badly damaged by a fire. The grass was overgrown, like no one had taken care of it in a while and the house had an empty feel to it.

"_Son of Poseidon_"

The sound of that voice startled me and I quickly looked back. A woman was standing behind me, dressed in a simple white dress, but her presence irradiated power. For some reason I decided it would be safest to kneel.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Juno, Queen of the Heaven."

I was a little taken aback by this turn of events. I didn't remember who I was but somehow I knew she wasn't lying. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to make the first move.

At that moment I had a million questions I wanted to ask, it's just that one of them was more important.

"Who am I?

As soon as I asked it, I regretted it. I felt so lost and helpless, not knowing who I was.

"You are part of something bigger than you, as always" She said as she extended her hand around her. "You must follow these new demigods and infiltrate their camp. Gain their trust. Only then can the world be saved."

As she said these words her body began to glow and flicker while she started to disappear.

I began to panic. Here was my one source of information, someone who knew who I was, disappearing.

"Wait!" I shouted "At least tell me, what's my name?"

I could have sworn I saw her face grinning in amusement as she vanished.

"You are the greatest hero of these millennia, Percy Jackson, as always."

And with that she vanished.


	3. I glimpse the past and see the future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan**

My dream shifted. One moment I was standing in the middle of a grassy field looking at the burned house and the next thing I knew, I was standing on the outskirts of a summer camp. It would have been a really nice place to spend a summer, with its log cabins shaped in a U in the middle of the valley and a red big house that must serve as central headquarters overlooking them. It would have looked really peaceful if it wasn't for the scenes of destruction that were unfolding before my eyes.

Kids in bright orange shirts were running from side to side, carrying weapons and provisions, trying to heal wounded campers and protect fallen friends. Another group of strong looking kids hammered away desperately in a forge, in an attempt to mend broken weapons, while another group wearing full Greek battle armor was sword fighting soldiers wearing nothing but shorts and bright purple shirts. The orange guys were holding their ground, but it was only a matter of time before they were overrun.

They fought which such ferocity that meant only one thing: They were fighting till death!

A figure emerged at my left. She wore a faded brown gown, made out of earth. Her skin was pale as dirt and her eyes were closed, sleeping peacefully and happily while she witnessed the scene below her.

"You cannot stop me demigod, this has happened before and it will happen again."

Her voice pierced my head and made me feel dizzy, almost sleepy.

"Bow before me demigod, or they will destroy themselves!"

I was starting to fall asleep, my head nodding off, but at the last moment I found enough strength to shake my head.

"No…?" She asked incredulous "One day my children will wake me, and when that happens you will bow before them or see all which you have fought for perish" She waved her hand and the battlefield was replaced with more scenes of battles in different time periods, all seeming to take place in the same camp.

The scenes shock me from my trance, and I realized this woman was trouble, I remembered enough, to know never to trust mysterious, sleeping witches/immortals with hidden agendas.

I looked up to where the woman was sitting, waiting for my answer.

"No, I will never bow down to you." Starring into her eyes while I said this was a lot harder than I thought seeing as I was talking to a sleeping woman.

"Maybe you need a demonstration of my power" She said while she laughed at my foolishness "Something to show you what I'm really capable off."

I was about to reply that, that would be a very bad idea, but as soon as I was about to say that the woman snapped her fingers and I woke up with a start.

My heart beat was running a hundred miles an hour when I woke up. I was drenched in sweat and I had my mouth filled with horse fur. Still that wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for the fact that I was freefalling, out of control, straight to the ground, plunging to my death.

Panic seized my ability to think as I looked at the inevitable. I couldn't fly, I had no parachute and no way to save myself. Desperately I extended my hands, trying to glide, but it was hopeless.

"I_'m coming, my lord!_"

A voice shouted in my head, but I was too scared to think, the ground was approaching rapidly and I could only think of how much it would suck to die in such an undignified way. A few seconds before impact, I closed my eyes. The seconds ticked by but I never felt the impact.

"_It's ok…, you're safe, my lord"_

Bewildered at this unexpected turn of events I opened my eyes. I was mounted on top of my Pegasus hovering a few feet from the grass. Somehow it had caught me mid-flight and saved me from the crushing blow. Still the fact that I had been saved by a winged horse, or the fact that I could _talk_ to a winged horse were unimportant when compared to where I had landed.

I just starred in awe at all that surrounded me, while Bobby and Reyna landed next to me.

I was standing outside a camp its borders protected by 32 foot tall walls made out of wood. The gates to the camp were open and a sign was placed at the top in a language I didn't recognize.

"Welcome to _SPQR_"

"What?" The name startled me out of my train of thought and I felt like I shouldn't be here.

"_Welcome to Senatus Populusque Romanus"_

That sentence made the hair on my skin stand on edge and told me I should be careful.

"Proceed with caution" I heard Juno speaking in my mind, or was I imagining it? "They don't take kindly to strangers"

"What does that stand for?" I asked keeping the curiosity I felt out of my voice.

"The Senate and People of Rome" Reyna said pointing at the sign with the strange language and looking like it should be obvious.

I looked at the words written in the sign but they just looked like meaningless spaghetti to me. Bobby looked at me expectantly like I should be able to read it clear as daylight but I couldn't understand what was written.

At that moment the air around us tensed like we were being watched. A shadow appeared in the woods to my back and started growing bigger as it came into our direction. Bobby and Reyna didn't pay any attention to it, acting like everything was normal, but I knew different. I uncapped my pen and braced myself for what was to come.

Bobby and Reyna looked confused at my reaction and I knew they hadn't planned this.

A figure emerged from the shadows, a female wolf emerged and looked at me, like I was the most interesting thing in the world and she couldn't wait to kill me.


	4. We give a show to the camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan**

So everyone I had meet since waking up with amnesia in a crowded classroom had tried to kill me and I knew this wouldn't be the exception.

The she-wolf was a few feet taller than me, her coat colored chocolaty red and her presence irradiated an aura like the one irradiated by the hunters of Artemis. She had an immortal look and ice cold eyes that showed she was the Alpha wolf, leader of the wolf pack.

"_That's Lupa" Hera spoke in my mind "Wait for her to make the first move."_

"_You're starting to get really annoying" I thought, but Hera went silent_

Lupa approached me cautiously, like a predator would approach its prey. I didn't lower my sword, not really trusting her and she noticed. Her eyes twitched and immediately a dozen campers appeared on the walls, with bows at the ready, all pointing at me.

She moved her face toward Bobby and Reyna, licked her lips a few times and let go a loud howl. After that Bobby and Reyna escorted me through the camp, Bobby looking a little sad at this turn of events and Reyna smiling wildly, like she was having a great time. My eyes were blindfolded and everything went black.

When I asked what was going on Bobby told me not to worry too much, but the way he said it didn't exactly reassure me.

"What's going on?" I asked while they were blindfolding me.

"Don't worry, they are only going to test you" Said Bobby while he stood there fidgeting with his fingers in anxiety. I knew at that moment this wasn't going to end well. I considered tackling Reyna who was blindfolding me and uncapping riptide, my hands were free and I hadn't been disarmed but I knew that the moment I made my move a dozen arrows would find their mark.

If I had knew how badly things would turn out I would have taken my chances then and there, at least I would have died fighting and not igniting a war between two cultures.

Blindfolded, I was lead to an area somewhere in the middle of the camp, where I heard the chorus of three dozen campers screaming in delight. The blindfold was pulled back and I noticed my surroundings for the first time.

I was standing in the middle of an arena inside a colosseum. Four locked gates led out of the fighting arena and into the seating rows, were delighted campers sat cheering me on. The floor of the arena was covered with sand and Latin words, scenes of Roman soldiers fighting against insurmountable odds and the Roman phrase _Senatus Populusque Romanus._

A few moments passed while I looked at my surroundings then a piercing long howl made all of the campers stop talking and stand into attention. The howl came from Lupa who now sat on top of a cushion in a place of honor at the sitting row.

Lupa looked at the first kid standing on her immediate right. On cue the kid stood up and I recognized him as the kid that burst into the classroom ridding a hellhound. As far as I could recall I remembered Bobby saying his name was Gwendolyn. He was still wearing his black full armor suit but he had removed his veil exposing his face. He had a few scars like Bobby but his were more recent, no more than a few months old.

Gwendolyn extended his hands and talked in a deep voice. Now I don't scare easily but with every word he pronounced I started feeling scared of him, the way he had stared at me when we first met was nothing compared to this.

"Welcome demigod" Gwendolyn noticed the effect this few words had had on me and grinned "As you already know, you are a son of the Roman Gods."

If anyone else had told me this I would have probably laughed at them, but when Gwendolyn said them the only thing I could think of was to run away screaming.

"_They're testing your courage, don't let them intimidate you"_

Hearing Hera's voice somehow snapped me from Gwendolyn's spell and I knew exactly what to do. I uncapped riptide and stared at Gwendolyn. As soon as he noticed his spell breaking an annoyed look appeared in his face. He was clearly not pleased with this turn of events.

Meanwhile Lupa looked quite pleased at the way things were unfolding and sat more comfortably in her cushion, expectantly, waiting for one of us to make a move.

Gwendolyn uncapped his sword, a black three foot long sword that seemed to absorb the light around it giving it an aspect as dark as my deepest fears.

"Stygian iron" I murmured, not knowing how I knew, just knowing that it was bad news.

"I challenge you, half-blood, to a duel for the right to be respected" Gwendolyn shouted at me while he jumped from the sitting row, a 5 meter drop that should have broken his ankles but when he landed he was perfectly fine.

All the campers in the sitting rows started cheering and screaming their heads off, like they had had too much sugar and were entering frenzy mode.

Meanwhile I just looked in shock at the way the shadows seemed to camouflage him from me, the confident smile on his face, the way his body glided effortlessly through the sand and the 3 foot long stygian iron sword that told me this was going to get ugly.

One of us wasn't going to exit this arena alive and I knew the odds were against me.


	5. Shattering swords and weird Wolfs

**Hey guys I combined chapter 5 with chapter 6 to make it longer. Most of the things from the chapter five are still there but I changed the whole controversial Percy getting hurt, so that it makes more sense to everyone.**

**Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

We looked at each other for a few seconds and then I hesitated.

I lowered my sword point a little and lowered my guard. I guess my heart wasn't in it.

Gwendolyn noticed and the smile on his face got even bigger, which I thought was impossible. As far as he was concerned I was a new camper, inexperienced in the art of sword fighting, which needed to be taught a lesson.

Gwendolyn started to move toward me. Even in broad daylight, his presence seemed to create shadows around him that made him hard to see. He lunged with his black sword toward my exposed ribs but I parried him easily. My hand moving on instinct, I managed to sidestep his trust and punched him in the face.

"_Owww!" _He shouted a few decibels louder than normal, and backed away a few paces. The rest of the campers cheered and laughed at Gwendolyn while Lupa let out an amused howl. Gwendolyn looked at me, a murderous look on his face "You're going to pay for that."

I probably shouldn't have said anything but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah? Well I'm waiting!"

Then Gwendolyn did something very weird. He started moving his left hand in circles in the air and I got ready for his next charge, but what happened next surprised me even more. The air around his left hand started to solidify and from the shadows casted by his left hand a black shield appeared. The rest of the campers stopped laughing and stared.

I looked in disbelief. Fighting one handed meant I had more power and maneuverability but fighting with a shield gave you more options, there were more ways to defend yourself, more ways to kill. This gave me a very big problem.

He got ready to attack but then Bobby stood up from his seat.

"At least give_ him_ a shield Gwendolyn!"

I looked in awe at Bobby.

Gwendolyn's looked at Bobby and his next words destroyed any hope I had of getting a shield.

"No can do _Bobby_" He said in mock amusement "you aren't the _Boss_ anymore since Jason isn't here anymore to back you up; you have to bring your own equipment to this party."

And that was it. Bobby just sat back down uncomfortable and the rest of the campers went back to cheering us on.

Gwendolyn approached me a little bit more carefully since he had been injured in the last exchange. We fought for a few minutes getting a feel for each other's fighting style, but then I made a mistake. His sword moved toward my head like he had done before, but as I raised my sword to parry he changed direction and swung downward toward my shoulder.

The moment his blade struck my shoulder the sword shattered. Pieces of the blade fell to the floor. Gwendolyn wouldn't be using that sword for a good time. He looked in disbelief at his now useless sword in the sand. The rest of the campers looked in surprise at what had just happened. Gwendolyn seemed to be the most surprised of all.

"But… but how?" Gwendolyn looked like he was entering a state of complete shock. "You should be dead!"

He shouted like I had cheated him or something. I didn't know how I had done it. As far as I was concerned shattering blades was not my favorite hobby but the blade had broken in contact with my shoulder. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I was relieved that I was still alive, but the fact that I wasn't hurt didn't exactly make me feel any better more like a freak.

A few moments passed and then all hell broke loose. The campers all started asking questions, most of which I didn't understand with all the noise while Lupa looked fiercely at me.

I don't really remember the next few hours. A few of the campers congratulated me on my sword fighting skills but most of them just gave me a wide berth around like they didn't want to be around me or something.

I was about to exit the arena when a girl stopped me at the gates. She had straight black hair and stormy gray eyes that I found extremely familiar, they looked impossible to read like she was thinking a million things while she saw me, trying to size me up or something. She looked around my age and was quite pretty. She had no makeup on like she didn't have time for it, but that just made her look even better.

She introduced herself as Dakota and told me Lupa wanted to talk with me at the Big House.

"What for?" I asked trying to sound calm. I had learned by now that these people got offended really easily. Gwendolyn's attitude proved that.

"She wants to speak to you about what happened today" She said, smiling reassuringly.

Her smile calmed me a little but I still felt like it was a death summon. Still I nodded and told her to lead the way.

"_You should be dead"_ Lupa said as soon as I sat on the chair, her cold eyes followed every movement I made and her fur glowed even in the low light that was entering through the open windows. We were sitting in the middle of a living room. On any other occasion I would have called it comfortable enough to live in but with Lupa looking at me the way she was I didn't feel so cozy and warm.

I just sat there speechless, I only knew my name was Percy Jackson and somehow I knew how to fight, still I didn't know how I remembered. Everything came on instinct and every time I tried to remember my past, my head started hurting like I was accessing information I should have but didn't.

I guess I should explain how I knew what Lupa was saying. After exiting the Arena, Dakota took me to the _Big House. _A big red house in the middle of the camp overlooking the rest of the buildings. On my way to the Big House I passed the forges were tough looking kids were hammering away at something that looked a lot like gold and giving it the form of swords and battle axes.

Dakota explained that they used Imperial gold to make swords and lances. When I asked her about celestial bronze her face went blank. She asked me what celestial bronze was. My face went blank. I didn't know. Dakota let the question slide but she started acting more suspiciously of me.

The buildings I saw on my way to the Big House were decorated with life sized statues of the gods. Statues of Hera looked at me disapprovingly, like she was my mother and I was misbehaving. Poseidon stood high and mighty, trident in his hand like commanding waves to attack his enemies.

Ares looked calm and, strange as it might sound, he looked full of life. I expected his statue to be war like but it seemed to be more trustworthy and forgiving. The rest of the statues didn't really strike me as odd. There was Athena, goddess of Wisdom with a fierce look on her face and Dionysius, god of wine, who looked like he had been drinking all night.

Zeus was in the middle of all the statues, he was wearing a Toga and had a stern look on his face, like if saying "Indiscipline shall _not_ be tolerated!" and "I'm going to _fry_ you."

"That's Zeus and Hera right?" I asked Dakota while pointing at their statues.

"You mean Juno and Jupiter?" She said, her gray eyes looked at me suspiciously "Zeus and Hera are their Greek forms; we call them by their Roman names."

"Why?" I asked. I knew all of the statues names from Greek mythology and the Roman names confused me a little.

"Well, look around you" Dakota looked annoyed now at my refusal to call them by their roman form. "We are demi-gods. One of our fathers was mortal; the other was an Olympian God."

I looked around. Around the camp kids in dark purple shirts that read _SPQR_ walked around, talking and fighting among one another. A few even pointed at me and spoke in whispers about my fight in the arena. Apparently the news of my victory had traveled fast.

"You mean the Roman gods?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

I took the news very easily it just felt natural that the gods were still alive after so long, but something about them being Roman just didn't make sense. I felt like the Greek gods deserved to be remembered or something.

"Well is there any other type of Gods?" She asked.

"Well there-" I stopped mid-sentence. I didn't remember anything about the gods but something told me there was more to the gods than just the Roman's. I felt like I was in a classroom, staring at a question I should know the answer to but just couldn't remember.

"Where am I?" I asked at Dakota, extending my hands around the place. "What am I doing here?"

Dakota looked at me, she noticed I had evaded her question, but before she could speak a figure emerged from the shadows and spoke.

"_A better question would be, who are you half-blood?"_

I looked at the figure that had just spoken, but her mouth had never moved. Lupa looked at me expectantly and then I noticed what had happened. I had understood her body language. Every gesture she made had a meaning. She could know what I was thinking by looking at me.

Lupa pointed toward the open doors at the Big House and went in.

"She wants you to follow her" Dakota said while pointing toward the open doors. She noticed I was hesitating, and said "Lupa only wants to talk."

Now I know what you're thinking. Following a murderous wolf into an empty building is not a really smart thing to do, but Lupa could have killed me hours before and she hadn't so I had high hopes she didn't want to kill me, _yet._

And so I ended sitting at the table facing Lupa who didn't stop moving her tail through the air. I didn't know what she was thinking; she looked serious like my presence in the camp somehow meant disaster and from time to time her face betrayed worry and, was it even possible, fear?

"_You should have died the moment that sword touched your arm" _Lupa moved a little uneasy around the room not knowing what she had in front of her. "_You should have at least bled."_

"What happened back there?" Something told me I didn't want to know the answer to this question but I had to ask it.

"_You must understand stygian iron doesn't hurt like imperial gold-" _Lupa eyed my ballpoint pen Riptide. "Or celestial bronze, _it hurts, by sucking up a person's essence or soul and wounding him at the same time."_

"And yet I haven't been wounded" I looked at my shoulder. It was completely unscratched, not a trace on it. "The blade just shattered."

"_Impossible-"She_ said while looking at my shoulder "_Unless you bathed in the Styx"_

The word _Styx_ stirred a memory in my mind, something about Achilles. Whatever the memory was it faded like everything I should have known but couldn't recall.

"You said something about Celestial Bronze, what is it?"

"_I swore never to speak of this, and yet here you are in defiance to that pact" _She got up to her full height, not wanting to ask but knowing it must be asked. "_You have already been claimed, haven't you half-blood?"_

"Maybe I have… does it change anything?"

"_It changes everything!"_

Lupamoved soaggressively it looked like she was shouting at me, kind of impressive when you communicate through body language, for a second I thought she was going to eat me. It took all of my self-control not to cower in fear. She hesitated like she was trying to decide whether or not she should tell me something important. At the last second she looked at the ceiling while thunder rumbled overhead and let out a sigh.

"_If you had, that would explain why you managed to resist the blade, still it doesn't explain your presence."_

"What do you mean?" I asked. My voice sounded a little shy but I still hadn't gotten over Lupa's reaction a few minutes ago.

The she-wolf looked like she wanted to say more, but at the last second stopped and told me to leave and tell Dakota to show me around camp. Once outside Dakota greeted me calmly while the rest of the campers talked in hushed whispers about us.

I was starting to get annoyed at all the people that were staring at us. At first Dakota hadn't really paid any attention to them but I couldn't help and notice all the kids looking at us.

"What's up with everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is everyone talking and pointing at me?"

"The news of your victory over Gwendolyn makes you very interesting to the rest of the campers"

"Yes, but why?"

I was starting to get frustrated. Dakota acted like this type of gossiping was completely normal. Like it was even a good thing.

"Well Gwendolyn is usually an ok guy but lately, ever since Jason left he has started acting reckless like a complete jerk"

Dakota looked around the buildings worried like she expected Gwendolyn to burst out of the shadows and attack her for saying such things "He has been fighting everyone like he has something to prove, the fact that you beat him makes you very popular."

"I don't want to be popular, I just want people to stop looking at me" I was getting really angry now. I felt confused and out of my element. "And stop trying to kill me."

"Just don't pay any attention to them; they think you're the omen everyone has been waiting for."

"What omen?"

"Ever since Jason left we've been searching non-stop for him, a few days ago Reyna got a vision telling her to go to a certain school where she would find the answer to her search."

"And you found me" I said looking at Dakota. It now made perfect sense why everyone looked at me like I was something very interesting and why everyone acted so nervous around me.

Dakota nodded "Well, we weren't expecting an amnesia kid with impenetrable skin." She said pointing at my shoulder "We expected Jason to be there but then you turned up and nobody knew what to think."

I let that sink in. I might now know it at that time but I had just gotten pulled into another Great Prophecy and I was pretty sure it wasn't going to end well.


	6. We meet the god of War and birds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 6 Read and enjoy **

I hate prophecies I really do. They never have happy endings or make me feel all warm and cozy. After the Titan War I had hoped no more prophecies would happen during my lifetime but boy was I wrong.

After my talk with Lupa, Dakota took me around the camp. She kept muttering to herself like she had to be thinking at all times. She usually just mumbled to herself but eventually she would shout something out loud and startle me. She would just shrug and say _sorry._ I wasn't sure then but I was starting to think everyone at this camp must be really nuts.

The camp had a sword fighting arena; Dakota told me no one used the Coliseum except for special fights or leadership challenges. In the middle of the camp there were four cabins, separated in two rows, two cabins each. The first cabin was Jupiter's, it was high and mighty and proud looking, detailed columns supported the roof, while a set of polished gold doors led inside.

Next to Jupiter's cabin stood Juno's. It was as tall as Jupiter's with more detailed columns and strangely enough, statues of cows and lions, I guess she really liked cows or something. The set of doors were open and a chocolaty smell came out making me feel homesick.

The next row was occupied by Ares, also known as Mars and Athena's cabin, also known as Minerva. Ares' was painted blood red but strangely enough it was decorated with vultures and different types of birds. They seemed to fly through the blood red doors.

"Are those _dodo_ birds?" I asked. I couldn't believe the god of war would like birds, it seemed so odd.

My question startled Dakota. She seemed to have been stuck in a train of thought and looked at what I was pointing at.

"Oh; yeah!" She said hiding a grin "It seems odd doesn't it? We've never let the Mars cabin live it down."

"Why does it have dodo birds?"

"Well, because _my dad _likes dodo birds."

I turned around startled and found myself face to face with Reyna. She had a murderous look like when we first meet at the school, but it didn't seem like she was angry at me, more like her pride got hurt.

"O quit it Reyna" Dakota said, she was trying really hard not to smile and pretend like she wasn't interested, but Reyna didn't buy it. "Everyone knows your dad went a little hippy in the turn of the century"

Reyna pretended not to hear her and looked at me. "My dad is the god of war and _agriculture_" She said agriculture like it was such a disgrace or something. "He's supposed to tear things down not _build flowers!_"

Reyna looked like she wanted to cry, but before I could try and make her feel better she ran away.

"Nice meeting you" I murmured.

"Oh, don't feel bad Percy" Dakota said while letting out a laugh "Everyone makes fun of their cabin, most of the Mars campers are used to it. Some of them even laugh at it, but the truth is Mars went a little hippy since 1960 and started liking flowers and life. He still starts wars and stuff but most of the time he relaxes and rests."

I had to admit it did seem odd that the god of war would be creating flowers but something told me Reyna hadn't been upset about that. Something was bothering her ever sense she _visited_ me at that school were we fought the _basilisk_.

"Well I better get going, that's my cabin over there" Dakota said while pointing at the Athena cabin.

It looked like a command tent, it was made of wood like the other cabins but the roof was a pointed hexagon with a satellite tower on top. It had only one entrance with an electronic combination lock at the door. It had windows on all sides like constant vigilance was important, but they were tinted dark so I couldn't see past them but they could see me from inside the cabin.

"I need to do some research about the prophecy maybe I could decipher it's meaning…" Dakota mumbled to herself.

While I was looking at the Athena cabin Dakota sprinted toward it, slid a key card into it and opened the door. Before she could get inside I noticed I hadn't asked where I would stay.

"Wait!" I shouted, Dakota turned mid spin and looked at me like I had just interrupted her or something, an annoyed look on her face. "Where am I supposed to stay?"

She looked like it was an amusing thought, like I was a baby who had finally made an intelligent question.

"You haven't been claimed, maybe tonight during the dinner Lupa will tell us where to put you, for now you will be staying in Mercury's cabin, it's over there" She said while pointing at a cabin I hadn't noticed before. "Try not to die; they're not as friendly as me"

It looked like your normal every day camp cabin, but closer inspection told me that wasn't true even from this distance I could tell there was something special about it.

I was about to ask another question, but when I turned I saw Dakota had already slipped inside her cabin.

"Good night" I said half-heartedly while I walked toward the Mercury cabin.

**Thanks for reading and happy New Year. As for the Mercury cabin it means Hermes god of messengers, travelers and roads. I've got tomorrow's chapter ready and I'll update it tomorrow so stay tuned and please review. You guys make my day :)**


	7. Welcome to the mismatched cabin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, that would be Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 7 **

**Read and Review guys hope you like it. Special thanks to Cathena and GazmRules.**

As soon as I heard the alarms I knew I was in trouble. A knife appeared at my throat being clenched by a kid standing behind me. I got really mad. Didn't anyone ever just say hello around here? I had tried to open the door knob that lead inside the Mercury cabin but, as soon as I touched it, the alarms went off like I had triggered some kind of defense system.

"Turn around kid, nice and easy" The kid said. His voice sounded deep but a little shaky. "No sudden moves."

I turned and when I saw him I almost burst out laughing which would have probably killed me since I had a knife at my throat. Standing in front of me was Bobby wearing commando style pajamas with a sky cap and binoculars like he was on stake out duty or something. His hair was full of twigs like he had been sleeping on a tree.

As soon as he noticed who I was he looked more nervous than before. He started acting jumpy like he had won a game.

"This is great!" He said while trying to keep me from moving. The excitement in his voice was obvious. I just stood there not knowing whether I could somehow break his knife like I had at the arena. Before I could make my move a voice spoke behind Bobby.

"Oh just let him go already Bobby, you won this time already. No one is buying your _macho guy_ talk."

A girl said while walking toward us and pushing Bobby aside like a rag doll. She looked around 17 with sparkling green eyes, long blond hair like a wheat field and a smile so bright it would have made a dentist proud. She looked at me and smiled like I was just what she was looking for.

"Hey there kid, you must be Percy right? Saw you today on the arena, nice performance. I liked your trick with that sword. Not everyone can break swords just by looking at them. My name is Hazel daughter of Demeter." She said while extending her hand.

I just looked at her not knowing what to say. She spoke in such a machine gun way that made me remember a strange red headed girl from my past. I didn't know why both girls looked so familiar, I just knew. A few seconds passed and I regained my posture. Ok what was wrong with me she was just a girl, I didn't remember my past but I couldn't have been so bad at relationships or could I?

"Nice meeting you Hazel, what was that about?" I asked pointing at Bobby who was getting up from the floor.

"Well I'll explain since your new here" She said it like I was a little kid and wouldn't understand it any other way "The cabins like to play jokes on one another, most of the time they're harmless" She said while waving her hand.

"What about _other_ times?"

"Well we try not to think about those times" Hazel said, like it was no big deal. "It's just to keep you on edge and on your guard even while on camp."

"That's crazy!" I said. I couldn't believe people actually hurt themselves for fun in this place.

"Only way you will survive kiddo, staying on your guard at all times." Bobby said while standing up and dusting the sand of his pajamas.

"Speaking off which…" Hazel said while pointing toward the open door "I better follow you inside to make sure you don't cause any more trouble."

I wanted to say it was no big deal but the truth was the Mercury cabin was the strangest collection of kids in the camp. Most of them didn't look alike except for the mischievous eyes that told me these kids shouldn't be trusted with anything valuable.

Some of them looked like star athletes, long distance runners and marathon winners. Others looked like kid doctors. I guess being sons of the god of medicine would make you good on the field. A few others looked like warriors, with sharp golden swords at their sides and scowls on their faces.

For the first time I noticed how different Bobby was from his siblings. Dakota had told me most of the Mercury cabin didn't look alike, but most of them had at least a few things in common. Meanwhile Bobby wasn't as strong as the fighting kids, or as athletic as the running kids. He just looked like your normal regular everyday friend.

"Well go on" Bobby said while pointing inside.

I walked inside and most of the kids looked at me mistrusting. I guess they weren't used to new people. I knew this routine; I had lived through it my whole life. They were sizing me up. They watched, trying to decide what to do with me.

"Hello everyone, this is Percy" Hazel said, while pointing toward me.

"Is he a son of Mercury or unknown?" One of the kids asked.

"Unknown" Replied Hazel, while the rest of the kids groaned.

"Hey now that's what we're here for, Percy you can take that bunk over there." Bobby said while pointing at an empty bunk in a corner. "Thanks" I replied.

After making sure no one stabbed me on her watch, Hazel left toward the forests. Leaving me alone with Bobby and a cabin full of strange kids. Most of them looked around 13 years old but there were a few here and there that were 16 and 17.

I spent most of the evening talking with Bobby at the sword arena. He explained why there were so many young demigods and so few old ones. Apparently the older you got the stronger your _scent _got, and that attracted more monsters.

"How old are you?" I asked Bobby. He didn't look like the oldest more like he had 15.

"I'm 15."

"And you're the head counselor?"

"Well yeah" He said a little sheepishly. "I'm not the oldest but I've been on more quests than anyone else, along with Jason and Reyna no one has made more quests than us."

"The rest of the cabin doesn't look to happy about it" I said pointing at the Mercury cabin.

"Yeah well they just don't like having to listen to someone younger than them. They say Jason is the one that pulls my weight but the truth is I'm just as good as a fighter than Jason. They don't believe it though" He said while kicking a rock toward a dummy in the middle of the arena and hitting him straight in the head.

"Oh; Yeah?" I said. "Well… Duel me right now."

"You mean it? You have no idea what you just got yourself into!"

"I never do" I said grinning.

We grabbed our shields from the tool shed inside the sword arena where they kept the shields and swords. Bobby used a short sword made out of gold and I uncapped riptide. A celestial bronze sword emerged from the tip of my pen.

"Wow, what type of metal is that?" Bobby asked eying me suspiciously.

"No idea, Celestial bronze I think. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't remember my past…"

Bobby advanced carefully. We exchanged a few sword strokes, here and there. He didn't start the strokes preferring to wait for me to slash at him with riptide and just calmly deflect them. He seemed to be enjoying the fight. A few minutes passed with me just attacking him relentlessly and him just defending. And then, something changed, he deflected my sword and used my own power against me. The stronger I fought the more overpowered I felt. He used my own force against me. After a few seconds he slammed into my shield and made me lose my balance. I fell to the floor.

I had never fought anyone that used Bobby's style. Bobby just stood calmly on top of me, sword point to my chin. Then he sheeted his sword and helped me get up.

"What was that?" I asked while I stood from the ground covered in dust.

"It's legion training. N_ever fight force with force_" Bobby said mystically. "Lupa tells us that _all _the time."

"And with good reason" Dakota said, while walking from the stands. I hadn't noticed her; she was wearing imperial gold chainmail with a javelin and shield. "You tried to hack Bobby's head off" She said a little amused.

"I had it all under control" Bobby said while grinning.

I just looked at the ground. I felt really bad at having gotten carried away during the fight but my instincts had acted unconsciously. Bobby hadn't really attacked me. He just left me tire myself out and then disarmed me. I looked at Dakota.

"So… What are you doing here?" I asked Dakota.

"Lupa sent me to fetch you. It's time for dinner." She said while smiling hungrily at me.

I just looked back into her stormy gray eyes hoping dinner didn't mean _me_.

**There you have it, hope you like it. R&R**


	8. I dine with Wolfs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**Sorry for taking what feels like forever to upload, I had some trouble deciding how to advance the story since I want to make sure it's well written and makes sense to everyone.**

**Well I hope you like it. Read and Review.**

**Chapter 8**

So good news, no one tried to kill me on my way to the dinning pavilion. Bad news, Gwendolyn was there.

I followed the Mercury cabin to the dining pavilion being led by Bobby. It was located on a hill, high enough, that it offered a beautiful view of the forests around the camp, but it was low enough to prevent any arrows fired from the forest to hit the campers. It was decorated with Roman style columns. Well, according to Bobby anyway. The columns looked so much like the Greek columns I couldn't tell them apart.

The floor was covered with mosaic tiles showing pictures of the gods dining. All the gods were wearing togas and sandals except for Apollo who was wearing converse. Zeus was in the middle of the gods with a thunderbolt in his hand which he was using to fry his meal. Poseidon sat at his right using his trident as a fork to eat his meat. Hera sat at Zeus left being poured red wine by Hermes who was flying on his winged shoes carrying a jug full of wine. Ares looked like he wanted to pulverize his steak, no surprises there, while Athena looked intently at her meat like trying to decide the best way to disintegrate it. Dionysius was sprouting grapes from the floor using his fingers while Demeter kept producing more wheat out of the floor for the Olympians to eat.

The picture looked so alive I almost imagined the gods coming out of it and having dinner with us, but something was wrong with it. I didn't remember meeting the gods in person before, but somehow I knew Poseidon wasn't so stern looking, Dionysius wasn't so thin and Hera was never so happy. The only one who seemed to be in character was Apollo listening to his iPod

"It's pretty impressive, right?" Bobby said while pointing at the mosaic. "The Vulcan cabin made it."

"You mean Hephaestus" I corrected him.

"Whatever" Bobby said not really paying me any attention. He was looking around the mess hall for someone.

"Well, it's pretty cool I guess…" My voice trailed off as I finally realized something important, something I should have asked a long time ago. "Hey wait… Bobby…" Bobby had started walking toward a bench in the middle of the Mess Hall and looked back at me annoyed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Where are we?"

"I thought you knew, didn't Dakota tell you?"

"She said we were in the _SPQR,_ but _where is that _exactly?"

Bobby laughed half-heartedly; he had looked confused for a second when I asked where we were. Like worried I had gotten amnesia again or something.

"We're in San Francisco, somewhere in the Lincoln Park. It's between the Legion of Honor museum and the Legion of Honor café."

"But that's a tourist destination on San Francisco; shouldn't the rest of the mortals be able to see us?" I protested

"Do you see any mortals outside the camp?"

I had to admit I didn't. I had noticed a few people before, walking around the crest of the hill, kids in school trips and parents carrying souvenirs, but as soon as they came within sight of the walls they would turn around confused and walk away, like they didn't know where they were headed.

"The camp is heavily shrouded in _mist_" Bobby said reading my thoughts. "The mortals think we're a private and incredibly exclusive golf course" he said with a grin like it was some type of joke. "So exclusive it's never used."

It finally dawned on me.

"We're in San Francisco?" I asked.

Bobby sighed; he was clearly getting frustrated with me. "I already told you that, haven't you been paying attention? What's wrong with your face?"

As soon as he said it my face turned white. I felt really lost not knowing what to think. I had a very bad feeling about San Francisco. Something told me I shouldn't have come here. Before I could tell Bobby what was wrong, Lupa stood from the top table and growled. Bobby and I looked around and noticed we were the only ones still standing. The rest of the campers had already sat at their tables. Bobby's face went pale with fear.

"_Well, what do we have here?" _Lupa spoke in my mind "_If you two could honor us by sitting down, maybe we could begin our toast to the gods?"_ I looked around and noticed the rest of the campers snickering.

Our table was decorated with a picture of a caduceus carved into the wood. The rest of the tables were decorated with different symbols. The Athena table had an owl so gray it was almost undecipherable, Ares had a red boar, Aphrodite had a dove that looked like it was flying through the table and Demeter had a picture of a wheat field surrounded by sunlight.

On the far corner were the Apollo and Hades tables. Apollo's had a picture of the sun with a happy face painted over it. Meanwhile Hades didn't have a symbol; instead it was decorated with precious minerals I had never seen before, each one shining even in the low light of the moon.

As soon as we sat, Lupa sent out a loud howl that chilled the air and, as soon as it ended, a dozen satyrs and wood nymphs burst from the forests carrying plates full of food that looked so tasty, my stomach couldn't help, but growl in anticipation. I hadn't eaten in so long, but something stopped me from taking a bite out of my plate. I noticed the rest of the campers had gotten up from their chairs and where headed toward the head table where Lupa waited patiently. I followed them and noticed they were depositing offers to the gods on a fire pit next to Lupa. I quickly followed them to the fire pit and deposited my offer. I hoped the gods liked the smell of burnt grapes and BBQ. The moment my offer started burning on the pit I felt a gentle breeze from the sea and then it vanished.

We sat back at the tables and ate to our hearth's content. The meal consisted of wheat, meat and fresh fruit. I was still a little scared at the beginning after discovering we were in San Francisco. I felt like this people shouldn't be trusted even if they were offering me free food, but inevitably my hunger overcame my fear. I hadn't eaten in a long time and, before I knew it, my plate was empty.

After a few more minutes Lupa stood from her place of honor at the Head table and spoke.

"_As you might have noticed, my young pups, we are visited today by a new demigod. He has proven his worth in the coliseum after beating Gwendolyn"_

At the mention of Gwendolyn's name, I looked around and found Gwendolyn sitting alone, at the Pluto table, eating his meal in silence. Somehow he sensed me looking at him and looked back at me. He sent me a, _I'll kill you later_ look. I did my best to act like I didn't care, which didn't fool him for a second.

"_As you all know the gods usually send us a signal to determine the boy's blood line. Sadly this hasn't been revealed yet to me. So, as per the camp rules, I, and only I, will decide whether this kid" _Lupa said while pointing at my direction "_Has what it takes to become one of us, for the time being I want you all to treat him as your brother as you have done in the past"_

"And if he fails?" One of the kids asked from the Athena cabin. I saw Dakota smack the kid in the head as soon as he asked, but the question that was on everyone's mind had been asked.

Lupa looked murderously at me like she already knew I would fail and she couldn't wait for that time to come.

"_Then he will become my dinner"_

**Hope you like the chapter. R&R**


	9. I find out I'm in great shape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys thanks for sticking with this story for so long. Special thanks to all who have reviewed and keep the Percy Jackson community alive.**

**Chapter 9**

"Get up _dork!"_ Reyna shouted in my ear.

I was lying, face down, on the dirt covered road gasping for breath. Every muscle in my body protested like it was on fire, every gasp of breath I took came painfully, my muscles were sore beyond comprehension and my body just couldn't run anymore. The rest of the Mars and Mercury campers just stood standing like saying; it's no big deal to run three hours straight _carrying_ survival backpacks.

Before the day started I was having a wonderful night. I was having one of those rare nights of uninterrupted sleep without the prank calls from Juno and her strange omens of death and danger. At around five in the morning Bobby woke me from my sleep.

"Get up." he whispered.

"_What's going on_?" I yawned.

"Get up, quickly!" Bobby insisted. "The camp is going jogging and, sadly, that includes _you_ kid."

I opened my eyes and looked around. Most of the other campers were already wide awake and getting ready to jog. A few of them already had their sneakers on and had already changed clothes but there were still a few getting up from their bunks.

"What time is it?" I asked. I looked toward the windows and noticed it was still dark outside, only a few streaks of daylight shone through the windows.

"It's early enough. Now get up and put some tennis on we haven't got much time," Bobby said while checking his watch. I hadn't noticed it before but it was made out of a digital display and an hourglass combined. I didn't know how it could have kept track of time but it somehow did. "Lupa is going to be watching your performance, and it's our turn to jog with the _Mars cabin_." He said Mars cabin like it was a punishment or something.

I decided to do what he said and changed clothes. Bobby kept glancing at his watch while I changed, he looked so worried about being late that I tried to change faster and ended up getting tangled in my clothes. Bobby let out an exasperated sigh.

"For gods' sake, will you hurry up?" he said. At the mention of gods the sky rumbled and a thunderbolt landed near the open door of the cabin. "_Sorry, sorry…" _Bobby said while looking at the cabin roof.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing… don't worry about it just hurry!" Bobby looked more nervous than before and I decided I would continue the conversation later.

I followed the Mercury cabin toward a section of walls decorated with signs of danger on all sides. Most of them looked like your traditional danger signs that you see on movies, like _Danger! Careful! Beasts inside! B_ut there were a few really strange ones like:

"_Careful! The camp is not responsible for accidental or fatal damage as well as death that may occur to property, people or swords inside the forest grounds. Proceed with care." _Sincerely Camp staff.

"Wow what was that about death?" I asked looking at Bobby.

We were approaching the clearing were the forest started but for some reason the Mercury cabin slowed down and started advancing very slowly. I waited a few seconds for an answer but got none. "What's going…?" The rest of my sentence was left unfinished as Bobby raised a hand to silence me.

"Shut up. Everyone keep your head down. No one moves until I give the word, you got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement and laid low. A few tense seconds passed and then we heard them. It was the sound of a bunch of kids moving through the forest clearing.

"We know you're in there, you're late!" A voice shouted from the border that separated the forest from the camp. "We've been waiting for _hours!"_

Bobby just laughed like he was used to this. We got up from our hiding position and advanced a few more paces toward the other cabin. I noticed Reyna had been the one speaking, she had a smile on her face, most likely savoring her triumph but as soon as she noticed me her face went sour. She was standing in front of her cabin, most of them were wielding a golden sword in their hand and a shield slung over their back. Each one was carrying a light backpack slung over their shoulders.

"Hello Reyna, nice to see you, again." Bobby said while waving a hand at Reyna's direction. Reyna returned the wave and for a second her smile returned to her face. She looked really pretty as long as she didn't try to kill me, I thought.

"I trust it you brought your equipment?" she asked Bobby.

"Yes," Bobby answered immediately and then I noticed the rest of the Mercury cabin was also carrying backpacks and shields. Reyna looked doubtfully at Bobby and pointed a finger at me, Bobby noticed I wasn't carrying anything for the first time and swore under his breath. "_Stultus."_

Reyna just sighed like she was expecting this. She pointed toward one of the kids in the Mars cabin and motioned toward me. In two minutes the Mars kid had me outfitted with a backpack and a shield. He was about to give me a golden sword but I told him I would use my own.

We jogged toward the hearth of the forest for three hours. I started well enough, I felt in great shape and ran happily but after the second hour I started feeling heavy. The rest of the campers kept jogging and talked among themselves from time to time. I tried to start a conversation with Reyna but she wouldn't look at me. She acted distant like she didn't want to be here.

Finally, after three hours of running we came to a clearing. A circle of ground the size of a football field spread out before us without any type of vegetation. The trees grew proud and mighty in a circle around the clearing but didn't enter it.

I noticed the rest of the campers had stopped and were looking around satisfied.

"Halt!" Reyna ordered. I thought no one would listen to her but as soon as they heard her speak they stopped in their tracks. "We may rest here for a few minutes."

As soon as I heard her say rest my energy left me and I fell to the ground. I hadn't planned it but my eyes closed, even before my head touched the ground.

I dreamed I was standing outside a cave. I didn't know exactly where the cave was but something told me I had to get inside. The cave had a short entrance that lead to an antechamber. It was decorated with bronze braziers on all sides that provided enough light for me to distinguish a figure in the middle of the chamber.

"Oh Iris Goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering!" The figure said.

I couldn't see the figure but something about that voice irradiated power, it had its back to me and I could only see something that looked like fur covering its body. The figure moved its hand and flicked a coin into the air. I expected to hear the sound of the coin clattering to the floor but I never heard it. Instead a figure emerged in the middle of the chamber. At first I thought the new arrival was there but then I noticed it was just a vision.

I didn't know it then but I was looking at an Iris message. For the first time the thought that I shouldn't be here passed through my mind but my curiosity got the best of me. I advanced toward the figures not even trying to hide my presence. After a few steps I heard them speak for the first time. I still couldn't see the figure that appeared but something about his voice reminded me of my past.

"…I thought we had an agreement!" The figure in the message said.

"Trust me; I wouldn't call on you if I didn't have a reason." The cloaked figure answered. Something told me it was female but it was hard to tell, her voice was sharp like a whip.

"But the oath we took…!" The figure protested.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Juno has put a plan in motion and I don't like it."

"You know?"

"An amnesia kid appeared in my camp, a demi-god but he smells _different_. To make matters worse I lost my best camper and Head Counselor for the Jupiter cabin."

"A kid named Jason, son of Jupiter?" The figure guessed. At the sound of that name the cloaked figure let out a startled growl and I recognized her growl as Lupa's. "And he got replaced by a kid named Percy?"

"What's going on Chiron? I thought the war with the Titan's was over!" Lupa shouted.

At the mention of the figure's name a shiver ran down my spine. Chiron… something about Chiron… frustration entered my mind as I couldn't understand what was going on. I felt like I was getting really close to something, a breakthrough, and then I lost it. The figures kept speaking but I couldn't understand anything. I was too much in shock to understand what was going on. Only Chiron's next words registered in my mind.

"The campers will be reunited shortly, this war we cannot win divided" He said.

"There will be deaths, the likes of which haven't been seen for centuries." Lupa protested.

"It will be as the gods wish it to be. I don't want this to happen as much as you want it to Lupa but it is a matter we cannot interfere in. I trust you will keep my camper's identity a secret for as long as possible?"

"Yes, he will still have to prove his worth. I cannot force the camp to accept him."

"Then so be it." The figure said ending the conversation.

**Thanks for reading. Remember to R&R.**

**I'm going to start an uploading schedule. I will update every three days starting from now till further notice. Hope you like the story so far. Thanks for reviewing, you guys make my day.**


	10. I dream with a twist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys' thanks for reviewing, my eyes literally sparkle with happiness every time I see a new review :) Have a happy weekend. **

**Oh; by the way I changed the story's title, hope you like the new one. If you have a suggestion for another title please let me know.**

**Chapter 10**

I opened my eyes to a world of chaos, my eyes were dizzy and out of focus. I saw a bunch of figures moving through the forest clearing but I couldn't distinguish any of them.

I could hear screaming and shouting as people readied their swords and prepared the catapults. I was face down on the ground with my face covered in dirt. A hand seized me by the collar of my neck.

"Get up Percy!" I tried to stand but found that I couldn't. "We don't have time to lose; we still have to reach the camp's defenses. There's no time to be fooling around." Somehow, groaning in pain I got up to my feat.

And, for the first time, I noticed something had gone terribly wrong with my life. I was wearing a huge shield with _SPQR _painted on the side, Riptide was in my hands and my armor was made completely out of gold that weighted as much as a feather. My armor was pierced and pieces of it were missing on some sides.

"What's going on?" I asked the girl that had helped me get up.

I couldn't see her face since she was covered from head to toe with full battle armor, but through her vision slits, I saw her roll her gray eyes like she thought I was joking.

"This is really not the time for this," she said while shoving me toward the nearest building. "We need to establish our forward position, we're being overrun!"

Just then I saw the fighting for the first time. My vision cleared and I saw what the cause for alarm was. Dozens of kids were fighting among themselves. Kids hiding in the trees were shooting arrows at the masses of kids, sword fighting, through the camp. Another group of kids inside the borders were returning fire. There were casualties from all sides. Kids being stricken from arrows weren't getting back up.

I started feeling nauseated at seeing so much fighting. The girl next to me noticed this and tried to calm me down, but I was too freaked out to listen.

"You couldn't have known, Percy," Her voice sounded tired and small. "You did your best. It wasn't your fault. Not even the gods knew this would happen." Her voice started to fade as she tried to finish and she started to cry.

The scenes of destruction and fighting were too much to bear and I closed my eyes, wishing, wishing for all of this to end, for once to rest and, finally, see the end to all this pointless fighting.

Then, I heard nothing. I couldn't hear anything. No more swords clashing, no more screams, just the sound of the wind whistling calmly through the trees.

"Open your eyes, my hero." For some reason that voice soothed me and I found myself listening to it. I opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of the forest looking at a woman I knew only too well.

"Hera, I was starting to wonder when you were going to show up." The anger was clear in my voice but I couldn't help myself, I had just witnessed so much death and I knew this was all Hera's doing.

"I come to you with a warning," she said mystically. "That which you saw…" That's as far as she got before I interrupted her.

"Save it! I've had enough of you and your little soap operas!" I blurted out.

"Soap Operas?" Hera asked, hiding a smile. "I've been insulted for millennia by heroes but never have I heard that before."

At that moment Hera's form shimmered like she was having a bad connection, worry entered her face as she started to fade.

"We don't have much time so listen… listen!" she pleaded, as she noticed I was about to interrupt again. "A plan has been put into motion, you will be turned at each other's throats and won't know who to trust, you must stop this, or, all else will be lost!" And with that she banished.

My dream ended.

I was still laying face down on the dirt. My muscles no longer felt like they were on fire and I calmly stood to my feet. I looked at the Mars and Mercury cabin, they were standing on a circle around me, everyone was silent for a few seconds and then Bobby rushed to my side.

"Percy, are you ok?" he asked. I just looked bewildered at him.

"What do you mean?" the rest of the campers looked at their camp counselors and waited for them to decide what to do.

"Bobby," Reyna said. "Take Percy over to the infirmary" she pointed toward a collection of buildings I hadn't noticed before in the cover of the trees.

"Wait, what's going on?" I protested. Everyone looked at me like I was a freak, _again, _and I didn't even know why.

"Come on, follow me," Bobby said while walking toward the infirmary. "We need to talk."

Once inside the infirmary Bobby told me what was going on.

"Well you see, the thing is, as soon as we reached the practice arena," he said while waving toward the open ground outside the infirmary. "Reyna ordered everyone to rest and you took it, well, a little too _literally,"_ he said while laughing. "I mean, I saw you running, you kept the pace really well for a new kid but as soon as we were told we could rest you fell asleep instantly."

"Yeah, I get that but why is everyone so afraid?" I felt really stupid at having fallen asleep in front of all my new cabin mates but they had all acted like I was dangerous or something.

"Well after we all laughed at you for falling asleep… no offence" he added as soon as he noticed I was about to complain. "You started shacking like you were having a panic attack, and then you started screaming, _no more, please! No more fighting."_

"And that's it?"

"Well… what more do you need? You scared the hell out of everyone!"

I didn't know what to say but just then I remembered my dream. Something told me all of this was connected somehow and that I was going to play a role in it. I was about to tell Bobby about my dream when Dakota burst inside the infirmary.

What she was doing here was beyond me but her face was white with fear and worry. She looked at Bobby, who was looking as confused as I was at this turn of events.

"What's wrong? And, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Reyna has fallen! She's outside and, well, you have to see it!"

Bobby motioned for me to follow him and together with Dakota we went outside toward the practice arena where Reyna was sitting on her knees unmoving.

"What's wrong with her?" Bobby asked while running toward her side and checking her pulse. "What has happened?"

A kid from the Mars cabin took a step forward and lifted a finger toward Dakota. He looked like a little kid, no more than 12 years old.

"She did it. She knows!"

"I didn't…" Dakota tried to protest but the rest of the Mars cabin where getting really angry and wouldn't listen to reason.

"I saw her following us through our jog. She approached Reyna while we were practicing and took her to the middle of the practice arena where I couldn't hear what was going on, and then she just collapsed," Dakota tried to shrink to avoid the murderous glare of the Mars kids. "Well? Tell me I'm lying!"

"Is this true Dakota?" Bobby's face was full of shock. "After all we've been true?"

"I didn't do anything," Dakota protested. "I did follow you but on Reyna's request. She told me to keep her posted on…" she hesitated.

"On what?" A kid from the Mercury cabin asked. Bobby looked at Dakota and nodded his head like if saying _it's time, they have to know,_ Dakota took a deep breath and spoke.

"On Jason, she wanted to know about Jason."

At the sound of Jason's name Reyna stirred. She opened her mouth to speak but the voice that came out wasn't hers. It sounded deeper like steel. Somehow I knew it was male.

"_Help me! I don't have much time. My sons, please, save me or I swear I will curse all of you, punks!" _Reyna collapsed to the floor.

"Quickly, someone get me some ambrosia and nectar." Bobby shouted.

After feeding Reyna ambrosia, she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You just had a vision from a god, and you're not going to like it." Dakota told her while helping her stand.

"I remember now…" Reyna's eyes lit up. "My dad, he's hurt we have to help him!"

"Whoa! Wait hold on a second." I said. I didn't understand what was going on and I wanted some answers. "Who's hurt?"

"My father, Mars has been captured; we must consult the oracle at once."

We were waiting outside the Big House waiting for Reyna to come out and tell us Lupa's decision. All the campers were waiting expectantly not knowing what was going on. The rest of the cabins had been given the day off and had gathered outside the Big House to hear the news as well.

"How can you capture a god?" I asked Bobby.

"Well, if you can capture its essence and keep it contained, then you have captured it. Otherwise it's impossible." Bobby looked toward the back row where Dakota was approaching us, pushing through the other campers.

"Hey Bobby, I've got news about Olympus and their not good."

"Gods, is she always this positive?" I asked. Dakota and Bobby naturally ignored me.

"Olympus has closed its gates. I don't know how long they have been closed." Dakota said worried.

"Wait what do you mean their closed?" I asked. "How can you know?"

"I got a vision from Minerva, something really mayor is going on and now _this." _she said while pointing at me.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Jason is gone to god knows where and he gets replaced by you!" Dakota said.

Dakota looked ready to punch me but just then Reyna came out of the Big House followed by Lupa.

"Lupa has allowed us to talk to the oracle in light of recent events. All those present are invited to hear." As soon as she finished the assembled crowd turned their faces toward a statue of Apollo.

"Oh Apollo, God of Prophecies please guide us." The statue didn't stir but a figure appeared next to the statue. He looked around seventeen with sandy hair, and a bright smile wearing roman robes that went from his shoulder to his converts.

"Hey guys," the guy said. "Apollo, god of medicine, archery, prophecies and poetry, at your service," he said while waving a hand dramatically. "Approach seeker and, ask."

"What must I do to help…?" Reyna started to say but she was cut off by Apollo.

"Wait!" Apollo looked at the assembled crowd. "I feel a haiku coming!" The rest of the campers groaned.

"_The grass turns to snow._

_The Roman's ask for guidance._

_I am great."_

He grinned, waiting for applause. Lupa growled and Apollo told Reyna to continue, after some half-hearted applause.

"What must I do to help my father, Mars?"

"_You must travel east toward the god of war,_

_To find him in a jar._

_Release him from his cage,_

_Or all shall be lost in a rain."_

"Now be good," he grinned while looking at us and, with that, he banished.

**So there you have it. Love it? Hate it? Think I went a little too over the top with the vision? Please let me know with a review and have a nice weekend.**

**Cool007 Signing out.**


	11. I am offered a choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**Wow 50 reviews? You guys are so awesome, thanks a lot. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

Apparently Apollo's appearance was a big deal at the camp because, as soon as he banished, the kids started talking among themselves excitedly, like it was the fourth of July. I mean, come on, a God had just been captured and they were all talking about it like it was the best fun they've had in weeks.

Lupa got up from her sitting position and told us we had the rest of the day off but not before passing of a message I didn't understand, until later.

"_You are all hereby dismissed, as per camp rules, Reyna is allowed to pick two campers to follow her on this quest," _Lupa looked at Reyna with a worried face, something told me she didn't want to send her campers to this quest but knew it had to be done. _"You must leave at first light, rescue Mars before the winter solstice, which gives you four days since tomorrow. May the gods be with you."_

Talk about melodramatic, I thought, the way she said it seemed so final I couldn't help but worry about Reyna, but she just shrugged like saying, _time to man up._ She looked toward Bobby and Dakota who seemed to nod at the same time, some type of message passing between them.

"I will follow Reyna on her quest." Dakota and Bobby said almost in unison. The campers all laughed at them while their cheeks went red but they didn't back down. Lupa nodded like she didn't expect less.

A few moments passed and then I remembered my dream, all the bricks seemed to fall into place and it finally dawned on me.

"It's a trap!" I said while walking toward Lupa. The rest of the campers sneered in disbelief. "Surely you must have noticed?"

Lupa just regarded me coldly like if trying to decide whether to kill me, eat me or both. At the last moment she seemed to restrain herself and told me to go ahead.

"How can you be so certain?" Dakota asked me. She had an annoyed look on her face like she couldn't believe I've had the nerve to talk.

That's when I noticed I didn't know. I didn't know why but I just did. It was so obvious that it was a trap but I just couldn't put a name to it.

"It's just a feeling." I said, feeling a little dumb.

"Just a feeling?" A voice asked in mock amusement. I couldn't see the kid that had just stood from the stands since he was covered in darkness but I knew that voice could only belong to one person.

"Still feeling sour at being beaten, Gwendolyn?" Ok, don't ask me why I was being so mean it's just that his presence clouded my judgment, Ok?

"At least I have been claimed," For some reason, that comment hurt me. I wasn't going to admit it but ever since I had learned I had a godly parent I had wondered who he was. "Unlike you, you little showoff!"

I was about to say a witty comeback like, _yeah? Well I smell better,_ when Lupa rose from her seat and ordered everyone to their cabins.

That night I found that I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing through the covers but sleep wouldn't come to me. I guess Morpheus just wasn't on the mood.

I couldn't believe they had chosen to go ahead with the quest. Even when it was so glaring obvious that it was a trap. I opened the cabin door and walked outside. I needed some time to think what to do.

As far as I could tell from Hera's visions the world was about to plunge into war and I was going to have a part to play in all of this, and, for some reason, it was very important that I went on this quest.

I spent all night waiting for a sign, something to tell me what to do, when the first streaks of light burst out in the horizon. I saw Dakota and Bobby walking toward the camp borders and I took this as a sign.

Sprinting toward them I caught up to them before they crossed the camp's borders.

"Percy?" Bobby asked. "What's up? Came to wish us goodbye?"

"That's three questions in a row, Bobby." Dakota told him.

"Would you please stop fixing my grammar?" he replied annoyed.

"I will, only when you learn to speak it properly."

I was about to start laughing at them but noticed that this was about two seconds from starting into a fight and I didn't have time for this.

"Hey guys. Guys!" I shouted so they would stop fighting. "You can't go on this quest."

"Percy, you know how many people have told me that?" Bobby asked.

"No but…"

"Don't worry about us," Dakota told me. "This isn't our first quest."

I couldn't believe they were acting like this. I felt like I was seeing them for the last time.

"But it might be your last." I told them.

"Percy," Dakota asked me suspiciously like the first time we meet. "Is there something you haven't told us?"

I was just about to tell them about my vision but my tongue betrayed me. I couldn't find the right words to say what I wanted to say. Before I could say anything I was interrupted by Reyna approaching us from the gates.

"Why is it taking you guys so long?" she asked. "I've been waiting for _hours_," and then she noticed me and her eyes went wide. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Reyna, listen to me, this quest is a trap."

"I don't care if it's a trap, I must save my father and I don't care what you think about it."

And with that she strode of being closely followed by Bobby and Dakota. They didn't even look back.

"Well, good riddance." I mumbled to myself.

"You could follow them," a voice spoke behind me. I turned and found myself face to face with Hazel. "That way you could save them."

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe… Does it matter?" she moved towards me. "If you really know something we don't then please help them, at the very least save Bobby."

"Even if I agreed, I don't have a ride" At this her eyes lit up like she was expecting this.

"Oh well, I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said a little self-consciously "There is a way, but you're not going to like it"

She told me. I didn't like it.

Fun fact about riding a monstrous tank covered with flowers into a crowded city, it tends to get you noticed. Hazel told me the mortals couldn't see it since it was shrouded in mist but I decided against using it.

We were standing in the camp's hangar which was filled with every mode of transportation imaginable to man. There was everything from a bicycle, to a fully equipped combat tank from WWII.

"I'm not really sure about this, Hazel."

"It's perfectly safe," she said "Well most of the time… just don't go around pushing any buttons." She added self-consciously.

"Actually, I don't think this is a very good idea." I couldn't believe the camp even had a _tank. _It was so bizarre.

"Well if you don't like it, you could take the stealth plane," Hazel pointed toward a section of the hangar that was empty.

"You're kidding right?" I couldn't see anything in the space she was pointing at. "There's nothing there!"

"O yes there is. The Vulcan cabin made it," Hazel pushed a button on a few keys she kept at her side. "Deactivate camouflage."

That's when I saw it for the first time. In the empty space now stood a, black as night, jet with turbo charged thrusters. Even thought it looked so cool and sweet I wanted to ride it all day long, a small voice was warning me on the back of my head, _don't fly, you will get shoot down._

"Fine…" Hazel looked at me startled.

"You will take the plane?" she asked me, a grin extending on her face.

"Nope, I was thinking more on the lines of taking the Maserati Spider over there." I said while pointing toward a car that looked so cool it should have had a warning label on it.

I was just about to ask Hazel for the car keys when she managed to ask the one question I had hoped she wouldn't.

"Well… Do you have a license?" My heart skipped a beep. She had me on that one. Even thought I had the age to drive I didn't remember how to actually, you know, _drive._ And I obviously wasn't caring my license.

"No, but…"

"No buts, Percy," Hazel pointed outside toward a collection of buildings. "If you don't know how to drive, then we can't have a crazy kid behind the wheel, now can we?"

"I guess, but you didn't seem to mind when you offered me the tank."

"That was different."

"How?"

"It just was. The cars would actually run away from you!" she said like that made all the difference in the world.

"Well then, how am I supposed to catch up to Bobby and Reyna?"

"I didn't want to do this but we will have to improvise."

**So there you have it. Does it make sense? Does it cause confusion? Do you like it? If you answered yes to any of this questions please review :)**


	12. We visit the carnival of sounds

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for all the "Why doesn't he use a pegasus?" reviews. Well to tell the truth Percy told me to wait till this chapter to post that, so take it out on him. I just write what he tells me to write, ok? :D**

**Hope you like the story so far. Thanks for all who have reviewed and all who have added this story to their alert and favorite lists, I appreciate it. **

**But if you're that one guy who hasn't made an account and added this to his alert list then you have to make an account right now, it's a small price to pay for the right to read this story :) Also you get a virtual high-five from me, so isn't that cool?**

**Chapter 12**

The first sign of trouble was when I saw the Jets.

I was making pretty good time through San Francisco traffic, looking for Reyna, Dakota and Bobby but I couldn't see any sign of them. I had noticed a group of objects flying through the air in loose formation and assumed it was them. Hazel had given me a pegasus named Ace, and he was really something special.

He was covered in long gray hair that shined even when the sun wasn't touching it. There had been more horses for me to choose at the stable but something about Ace told me to pick him. And until now I wasn't disappointed.

"_Should we engage, my lord?"_ Ace asked me, like a soldier waiting for orders.

That was another thing. I could talk to horses. I didn't know exactly how it worked but somehow I was able to understand their thoughts and they could understand mine.

"Sure," Ace moved its neck toward me waiting for me to say the right word. "Ahem… engage?" I said a little unsure.

Ace tucked in his wings and speeded trough the sky toward the three objects that were flying right in front of us. The objects started growing rapidly until I managed to make out their shapes. We were only 50 feet away when I noticed they were three F-22 Raptors from the US armed forces.

Hazel had told me to be careful in the skies, obviously I wasn't expecting that to include airplanes. Something told me at that moment that maybe; just maybe, the US wouldn't like it if an unregistered flying object was cruising in their airspace. The jets noticed me and changed course to intercept me.

If you've never seen an F-22 Raptor staring right back at you then you have no idea how terrifying they are. They don't look like much but they're the best air-to-air fighter aircraft to date. Each of them is powered by twin turbo turbines and carries enough military weapons to level an entire city.

"Ace, duck!"

Ace stopped flapping his wings and fell toward the ground while the Jets fell in pursuit. Ace could go really fast when he wanted to but the Jets were faster and quickly gaining on us. I know it was impossible but I could have sworn I heard the computer's beep as the jets' targeting system made a lock on.

"_Lord, what do we do?"_

"Just give me a minute to think."

"_We might not have a minute."_

A memory came rushing right back to me. A girl that seemed strangely familiar wearing punk clothes was snapping her fingers, and becoming invisible to the mortals. I didn't have anything to lose. I snapped my fingers, and waited.

"_What was that supposed to do?"_

I counted to three waiting for something to happen. Obviously, nothing did. The jets were almost on top of us. I heard the defining beep as the computer got a lock on and, just before the missile was fired, I had a crazy idea.

"Ace, go straight at them!" I said.

"_Now I'm sure you've lost it, general."_ Ace spoke sarcastically in my mind but changed course and headed toward the jets.

We were two seconds from death when I shouted. "Ace… dive toward that tunnel!"

Thank the gods Ace understood and headed straight toward a train tunnel that was carved on the wall of a mountain. And not a second to soon as the missile headed straight at us exploded harmlessly against the train tracks.

Sadly that triggered a cave in that covered the next train's exit, but Ace and I made it out ok at the other end.

"_WOW, did you see that, general?" _Ace was starting to get really annoying as we flew back in search of Bobby and the gang. "_We totally showed those Raptors who's the boss, didn't we?"_

For the first time I was starting to realize, Ace was a loose cannon, when it came to talking.

"_HEY! I am not a loose cannon!" _Ace protested. "_I'm just happy to be alive._"

That was another thing I was going to have to be very careful about, thoughts.

"_But I like your thoughts, General!"_

Luckily, I was spared from having to answer him when I noticed three pegasi landing outside the Golden Gate Bridge. We landed behind a line of photo booths and managed to startle a couple that had been taking a picture just as we were landing.

"_Hey Gen, mind if I stay here with this tray of food?"_

"That's someone's popcorn, Ace." I said grinning.

"_So? Can I?"_ Seeing how he was halfway through the bag I let him finish it while I went ahead and followed Bobby, Reyna and Dakota, toward a carnival that had been set up near the Golden Gate Bridge.

I followed them inside and was starting to worry how I was going to pay at the ticket booth when I noticed it was completely deserted; a sign schedule, with a poster, was hanging outside the ticket booth that said:

CARNAVAL CITY SAN FRANCISCO MAY 29 &30

BRING YOUR CHILDREN, WE APPRECIATE IT

Below the slogan there was a picture of a bunch of kids running around the carnival rides and smiling wildly at the camera.

I followed behind the gang being careful not to be seen. Once inside I noticed for the first time just how abandoned it was. The floor was littered with confetti. The rides looked rusty and full of dirt. Empty bags of popcorn littered the floor.

I was hiding behind a trash can when I saw Reyna, Bobby and Dakota entering an old building. Seeing the cost was clear I walked toward the building. Before opening the doors and entering I noticed the building's sign, which had fallen to the floor, it took me a few minutes to decipher its meaning but here is what I understood: SF HOUSE OF MIRRORS AND OHCE.

I walked inside being careful not to make noise, but on all honesty it was impossible. The floor was really old and creaked at the smallest touch. The mirrors made it hard for me to notice where there was a passage and where it was actually glass. I must have crashed against the walls around twenty times in the first few minutes inside the building.

I kept walking, making sure my steps landed as lightly as possible, on the ground, when I heard the noise.

I couldn't distinguish it at first. It was imperceptible and it was so low it was so hard to notice where it was coming from but as I advanced it started getting louder and louder. It was the sound of crying, crying because of pain.

All senses of stealth left me when I saw the hunched figure lying in the middle of the floor crying. I ran toward the figure and slammed my head against the glass of the mirror. _THUCK!_

The sound echoed through the old building while I got up from the floor.

I looked around the room I was standing in, looking for the hunched crying figure but instead what I saw was way worse than a spooky old house of mirrors. Running straight at me was Dakota. At first I thought she was coming to embrace me but then I noticed she was carrying a sword behind her back.

She closed the distance, we were only two feet away from each other and, before I could speak, she lunged at me with her sword.

I evaded her stroke _matrix style_ and fell to the floor. Dakota kept slashing straight at me while I was lying on the floor and I rolled on my back to avoid her strokes. Her eyes looked misty like she was asleep but there was nothing wrong with her reflexes.

I kicked her feet and she fell to the ground. I uncapped Riptide and got on a ready position.

"What's the matter with you, Dakota?" I asked her while she got up. I used my sword in one practiced motion and disarmed her. Her sword fell to the floor a few feet from us. "Why did you try to kill me?"

She just looked at me with her misty eyes and laughed at me. An evil laugh I would have never thought to be possible to come out of a human's mouth, much less Dakota's, cold as ice and deep as steel , full of hate and happiness. It sent chills down my spine.

**Please review and I will send you a virtual high-five :)**


	13. Mirrors and smoke give me a heyday

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long. My computer crashed and I had to go get it fixed. Hope you can understand. This chapter is a little unusual, you will see why. I want to take this time to send a virtual high-five to everyone who has put this story on his alert list and favorites it helps me a lot.**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! You guys keep making my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

Dakota kept laughing like a maniac as I put my arms on her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Snap out of it!" Dakota kept laughing wildly, her eyes were misty as a blizzard and her laugh was shaky like she couldn't get enough air. "Dakota stop, please!"

I was close to losing my mind with worry when she collapsed, and I mean she literally collapsed, like a rag doll, to the floor.

I held out my hands to stop her fall and by doing so I let go of my sword. Riptide clattered uselessly at my side.

Just as I grabbed Dakota, I heard a rustle of footsteps coming straight at me. I turned just in time to see Bobby slamming, shoulder first, at me and sending me spiraling toward the ground.

"No one touches _her!_" he shouted while slamming against me. "You hear…" the rest of his sentence was left unfinished as he slammed into me.

As I fell I managed to see through the corner of my eyes Bobby flying through the air in opposite direction like he had hit an invisible spring. Bobby hit his head against a mirror and down he went.

I don't remember falling unconscious but then again, does anyone ever remember falling unconscious?

I don't know how much time passed but when I regained consciousness I found myself being pushed repeatedly against a mirror. The glass shattered harmlessly against me but it was still annoying.

"Where… are… they?" With each word I was slammed into the mirror by a figure behind me. I figured this wasn't going to end soon so I tried to free myself from my captor's hands, that's when I noticed I wasn't going anywhere.

The figure behind me had a sword pointed at my back. I couldn't exactly see it but I felt it, somehow. It was pointing toward the small of my back and, for some reason; I knew that if I moved I would die. I could just feel it.

"I will ask you only once more, where are they?" the figure turned me to face her and I saw Reyna, her eyes full of anger, big surprise, looking at me. "What have you done Percy?"

A shadow moved through the corridor behind Reyna.

"Behind you!" I shouted

"Yeah right!" she said, her face getting angrier by the second. "Like I was going to fall for that, how stupid do you think I am?"

I was going to say very when a shadow fell over Reyna and she disappeared.

Free from Reyna's grasp I hit the floor for what felt like the tenth time that day and immediately got up.

I grabbed riptide from the floor and turned mid-circle trying to decide what to do. Something told me Dakota was still here somewhere waiting to ambush me at the slightest opportunity. The shadow must have been her, or Bobby.

I heard Dakota's evil laughter coming from another room. As I turned toward the direction of the sound I saw a shadow falling from the roof toward me. I raised Riptide instinctively and blocked the shadows strike.

The figure faltered as I blocked its strike.

It clearly wasn't used to people blocking it. It disappeared again. I moved my head quickly from one patch of darkness to the next but it was useless. The house of mirrors had little light and I couldn't see the shadow moving through the roof.

"You shouldn't have come here," The figure shouted while falling from the roof. "Now you shall perish!"

"Talk about melodramatic." I muttered as I moved out of the way to avoid becoming one with the floor, _again._

"Foolish demigod," the new figure moved through the shadows as I stood below the only source of light in the room, an open skyscraper from which the sun managed to light up the room. "I am the ruler of this place; no hero has ever left alive!"

I couldn't see what I was fighting. The shadow was fast as lightning. One second it was on one side of the room and the next it was right next to me. I can't say I saw it's sword but my body moved on instinct blocking and slashing at the unknown figure.

After a few seconds I started seeing a pattern in the shadow's movements. As soon as she tried to disappear into the roof again I moved my hand forward and seized hold of the shadow's black robes.

"Oh no; you don't!" I said while launching the figure, from the collar of her robes, to the floor. "You're not going anywhere," The figure kept moving trying to wiggle itself free but at the sight of Riptide at her throat it stopped moving. "Who are you and, what have you done with my friends?"

"I already told you," the figure said while removing her hood. "I am the ruler of this place," the hood fell to the ground and what I saw scared the life out of me. "My name is Echo."

There were a million things I felt like saying at the time like. Yeah? Well I'm Zeus' father, but at that moment the only thing I could think of was.

"Oh; really? Well that explains why I'm hearing, I don't believe you,_ you, you._"I said while laughing out loud.

"Cut it out! I will destroy you!"

"Yeah, sure, _Echo._" I honestly couldn't stop laughing. That's probably what almost cost me my life.

"Shut up!" Seeing that I wouldn't stop laughing Echo raised her hands to each side. I tightened my grip on her robes. "Witness my power," she opened her mouth to speak and before I could react she spoke in a voice that was all too familiar. "Help! Percy is trying to kill me. Help!"

The sound of that voice scared me. It was Dakota's voice.

I couldn't understand what was going on. Just then Reyna and Bobby burst into the room, swords drawn.

"Let Dakota go, Percy!" Reyna shouted.

"What are you guys talking about?" My voice almost left me. Why was everyone against me?

"Just let her go, Percy," Bobby said. "No one has to get hurt here."

"Yeah right," Reyna said. "He has to pay for what he's done to Dakota!"

"Guys this isn't Dakota!" I looked toward Echo but what I saw shocked me. I wasn't grabbing Echo. I was clenching Dakota by the collar of her shirt with my sword pointed toward her chin. Her face was bloody and she was bleeding from a few cuts on her shirt.

I immediately left go of her clothes and backed away.

"What…?" I looked at them and dropped my sword. Dakota looked so hurt and I was starting to realize it was all my fault. "What happened?"

Reyna gave me a murderous look. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

**So there you have it guys. Please Read and Review!**

**Happy valentine's Day. Hope you had the courage to call that special someone and ask her for a date. If you haven't go do that right now! You won't regret it!**


	14. A voice almost kills us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys, I'm back! Yeah! Here's the new chapter that I promised you guys. If you like it then please review. If you don't like it then please review. And (yes I did just start a sentence with and) even if you don't feel like reviewing then reconsider because you guys make my day and are so awesome.**

**Chapter 14**

Well long story short, everyone hated me.

Even by my standards, I knew this was a whopper.

"What's going on?" Reyna gave me a murderous look while she approached me. I kept my sword leveled to hers but we didn't exchange any blows. Instead Bobby came to my side and gave me a well deserved explanation.

"Don't worry Percy, everything is ok…" the rest of his sentence was left scattered as Reyna held up her hand to silence him.

"You were under the influence of Echo, and something tells me you still are," she pointed to my sword. "If I were you I would drop my weapon, you are in no position to be wielding that."

I was still too in shock to understand. "What happened?"

"A better question would be what did you do?" Bobby said, while pointing at Dakota. "We got separated as soon as we walked in and then we were ambushed, one by one," Bobby's eyes went wide. "You followed us, didn't you?"

While Bobby talked Reyna feed something to Dakota and her eyes fluttered open, while her wounds started to heal.

"By who?" I asked. Bobby's eyes turned to slits with only a millimeter of width between them. I guess he noticed I was changing the subject. "Who could have done all this?"A cloud passed just on top of the skylight blocking out the sun. The room went dark except for the faint glow casted by our swords.

"Percy!" Reyna screamed "Whatever happens don't listen to her," her voice was fainting but I could feel the urgency in her words. "She will try to divide us, don't give in!"

The room went completely silent. My sword light was extinguished and I found myself alone in the middle of a dark room unable to see anything. I looked around desperately for my friends but I couldn't hear them or see them. I was completely alone.

I heard a click and a light appeared in the middle of the room. I recognized her immediately.

"Echo," Echo turned to face me, a huge grin on her face. "What have you done to my friends?"

"You mean," she said pausing to savor the moment. "What have _you _done?"

"I'm going to kill you!" I said. I was starting to lose my cool. "And then I'm going to send your essence of to the darkest abyss."

"Maybe…" Echo's grin was getting so big it was annoying. "But do you know where I am?"

"Well duh, you're right the…" I said while pointing with my finger at her direction but I noticed she had banished. Instead there were now five Echo's in the room in different places all walking aimlessly through the room.

"What's it going to be Jackson," All the Echo's seemed to be talking at the same time, like a voice amplified by a loud speaker, a very damaged loudspeaker. "There's your sword, use it, but make a mistake and you will hurt your friends, you don't want that do you?"

I grabbed my sword from the floor. "I… I choose…" Just as I was gathering my thoughts the five Echo's started morphing, one second they were Echo's then they were Reyna, then they looked like Dakota and Bobby.

"Percy..." Dakota's voice sounded like it was coming from far away. "Snap out of it!"

"I'm going to pulverize you punk," I figured that was Reyna, but it sounded so distant. "You better…"

"Percy!" The sound of that voice startled me. I didn't recognize it but it sounded so familiar. "Remember the…"

The rest of the sentence was left unfinished as all the Echo's stopped in unison. "A ha! I see I have struck a chord."

"Wait…!" For some reason hearing that voice made me feel nostalgic, like I was homesick.

"Percy…!" the Echo's started repeating insistently in that familiar voice. "Percy…! Percy…!"

"Stop it…," I said. "_Stop it!_" I screamed in agony. I felt so lost like I should know that voice, it was so close hearing it was painful. As I screamed I heard the sound of wood groaning in protest. Next thing I knew the whole floor shocked and the ceiling came under.

I woke up coated in dust from head to toe. There were a few pieces of wood on my hair but for the most part I looked undamaged. Dakota, Bobby and Reyna were already awake, they were also covered in dust from head to toe but they looked more afraid than hurt.

"What happened?"

"There was an earthquake and the building collapsed…" Bobby looked at Reyna as a message passed between them.

"What…? What!" I asked while they looked at me with shock on their faces.

"You caused the earthquake." Dakota said her voice full of fear.

The next morning was a blur.

Time seemed to pass so quickly but from what I could understand the house of mirrors was no more. I hoped Echo had died in the rubble, but I knew better than that.

No one knew how the earthquake happened. The only thing Bobby, Reyna and Dakota remembered was being separated from the rest of the gang like I was and hearing me scream. When I told them I had heard the voice of someone I didn't remember, Reyna went stiff but didn't say anything. I knew she had heard something similar, but whatever it was she wasn't sharing.

"So you followed us here?" Dakota's voice sounded more like awe than shock.

"Well yeah, I figured I wasn't going to let you guys have all the fun."

"Brave words, brave words indeed Jackson."

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard Echo screaming at you like a fifth grade teacher telling you to put attention." she said smiling for the first time in what felt like days, but were only a few hours. We had left the house of mirrors and resumed our pursuit east on our pegasi.

"Reyna is ok with me coming with you?" I asked pointing my head at Reyna's direction in the middle of the pack. We were flying in a loose V breaking the wind to avoid tiring our pegasi too much.

"Well I wouldn't say she's happy about it," Dakota said thoughtfully. "But she hasn't tried to poison your food yet, so that's a good sign."

"Poison my food?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "She would do such a thing?"

"Maybe… Our maybe I would"

"Great, I love being the spirit of the party." I muttered. I was starting to realize Dakota was a little bit of crazy when it came to her humor but I figured being in a militarized camp most of her life must have made her like that.

"When did you arrive to the Legion?"

"Hu?" the question seemed to have taken her by surprise but she recovered quickly. "When I was two years old."

"Wow!" I said in amazement. "Why so early?"

"The Romans have too many enemies; it's the safest thing for us." she said like it was no big deal, but I could tell there was something bothering her.

"Hey wait…" it finally dawned on me. "Didn't your parents try and keep you safe?"

"Oh! Look a GameStop!" she said trying to distract me. It so worked.

"Were?"

"Ha-ha, boys," she said grinning. "They always fall for that."

"Aww man…" I said. "Hey wait! You're mocking me!"

"I'm not!" she said laughing.

"But you," I stopped mid-sentence, as Reyna screamed to get our attention.

"If you two love birds have finished talking," she said. "We have work to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We need a place to camp for the night," Reyna pointed toward a forest in the middle of the city. That's when I noticed; we where no longer in San Francisco.

"Where are we?"

"Colorado, where going to land on the White forest National Park, we should be able to blend in."

"What? You think they will mistake us for huge condors or something?"

Reyna ignored me. "On my mark," Dakota and Bobby nodded. "3…2…1… Dive!"

Thankfully Ace understood the command as well as the other pegasi because I sure as hell didn't. Our pegasi dived toward the forest, landing without a sound, on a clearing in the hearth of the forest.

"We should be safe here for the rest of the day," Dakota said while she checked her backpack. "Bobby you set up camp and I will take first watch," she noticed I wasn't listening to her. "You too Percy, you will need your rest."

I thought I wouldn't be able to fall asleep but just as I finished making my bedroll and laid on it, my eyes closed.

I don't exactly remember my dreams.

The only thing that registered on my mind during that night was the voice of one person. A person I didn't remember its name but that I was sure I would get to see someday soon. A person whose voice soothed me and made me feel close to home and yet so far.

"_Percy, I love you…_"

**R&R (Read and Review)**


	15. We make it rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan**

**Hey everyone, I know I've gone silent lately and I sincerely regret it. I will try to start an updating schedule again but things have been busy lately so it would actually be weekly instead of every three days. I hope that's okay with everyone.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Since I haven't been writing lately I want you guys to be honest with me and tell me if my writing has degraded in anyway. Please tell me so I can fix it. I appreciate it **

**Well, for all the people out there, this one's for you!**

The bugs were almost upon us.

Their big beady eyes and their small little bodies scurried through the dirt as they tried to get closer and closer to us, looking for flesh to feast on.

"Why won't they die?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Panic was seizing my ability to think and with every inch the bugs got closer, I got closer and closer to losing it.

"_Hog Sugit!_" Bobby cursed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Stand calm!" Reyna ordered. "We've been in tougher spots before," she said. "We'll think of something."

Something about the way she said it didn't exactly reassure me.

Well I guess I should explain. Good news, I got a good night's sleep, bad news? I got woken up, during midnight, by a bunch of ill tempered, highly dangerous, man eating bugs.

"What are they?" I asked. In the low light of the moon the little monsters were really hard to distinguish from the fallen leaves that now littered the floor.

They looked like something out of this world. At first I thought they were just your regular, run of the mill, backyard beetles but then I started noticing the little things. They had big red eyes constantly darting in and out of focus like they could see in multiple dimensions. They were no bigger than my sneaker but there were millions of them, each one coming at us with razor sharp teeth. Do beetles even have teeth?

"Pine beetles." Dakota said.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Pine beetles," she said it like it should be obvious. "They're beetles and they eat pines. Well that's what the mortals think anyways."

I nodded. I knew mortals could be fooled by the mist but this seemed extreme. "And what do they actually eat?"

"Well, actually they will eat pretty much anything," Dakota said as we backed up toward a corner. "They really aren't picky eaters; they make great garbage disposals though."

"Great…," I said. "I always wanted to be killed by a really small, highly efficient, garbage truck."

"Well now…," Bobby said grinning. "Look who finally developed a sense of humor."

Even in the danger we were in I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe it was a stupid joke but at that moment I really needed a laugh. I had been fighting the bugs for what felt like hours but what were actually only a few minutes, trying to scare them away with fire, but to no avail.

At first I had tried squishing them but that didn't exactly change the tide of the battle. With each one that I squished another ten took its place. At that moment the only thing we could do was defend, and even that couldn't last forever.

"So I guess these monsters come from ancient Roman Mythology?" I asked.

"Greek actually," Reyna said with distaste. "The Greeks had a tendency to spread plagues on their enemies. The pine beetle actually exists because of them. They terrorized and ravaged Roman forests for decades."

"Who killed them?"

"No one," Reyna said grimly. "All the forests died and the pine beetles simply went into sleep for a few centuries, never to be heard of again; until a few years ago when the Colorado forests started dying."

"That's what's been killing the forests?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yes, and they will kill us if we don't stop talking about them and focus on the problem." Reyna said, pointing at the patch of monsters forming in front of us.

"Ok, ok, you're right," I said swinging Riptide and disintegrating a whole row of beetles. "What do we do?"

That's when Dakota stepped in.

"Well according to the old myths the only thing that could scare them away was fire and even then that wasn't very effective," she said while pointing at how little damage our torches were doing to the beetles. "Other than that we could try and lull them back to sleep…" she finished thoughtfully.

"How do we do that?"

"Well monsters or not they're still are bugs, right?" we all nodded. "So ice must be able to freeze them or force them to hibernate."

"Good thing we are full of ice then." Bobby said sarcastically. "I'll just go get our ice cooler 2000 and be done with this."

"You could…," Reyna told Bobby. "Or we could just ask Percy."

"Wait! What?" I protested.

"You heard me squirt. Make it rain."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I saw you at the sword fighting arena. I'm not sure one hundredth percent but I'm starting to think you're a son of Neptune."

I was about to protest how absurd that was but something held me back. For some reason something told me Reyna was right. Maybe… just maybe… I was a son of Neptune.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on water. Currents swirling around me. Currents helping me rise above my normal strength and making me feel one with the ocean. I felt a tug at my stomach and heard the rushing of water passing at my side.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The bugs were gone and in their place was a brand new river. Flowing from a nearby lake into the hearth of the forest from where the bugs had come.

"What happened?" I asked as I collapsed to the floor.

"Rest Percy, you did well," Reyna said. For once she actually sounded like she cared about me, like I had finally done something useful for once. "You truly are a son of Neptune."

And with that Reyna, Dakota and Bobby kneeled before me, like I was some sort of celebrity.

"All hail Percy Jackson, son of Neptune."

**R&R (Read and Review)**


	16. The curse is following me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys, thanks for tuning in, it means a lot. I recently got 1.5K hits in a day on this story and that inspired me to write this chapter Hope you guys like it.**

**For all those out there who use Twitter, I've decided to open an account where I will be updating whenever I post a new chapter, so, who wants to be my very first follower?**

**Twitter : cool007_**

**h t t p : / / t w i t t e r . c o m /#!/cool007_**

**Chapter 16**

After our bug infested night we decided maybe we should split out of this forest before any more monsters appeared during the night, so with the first streaks of daylight and feeling a little drowsy from lack of sleep we all got on our pegasi and headed east, the words of the prophecy still ringing in my mind.

"_You must travel east toward the god of war,_

_To find him in a jar._

_Release him from his cage,_

_Or all shall be lost in a rain."_

What did it all mean? I found myself asking, I knew prophecies were never what you thought they were, ever since Reyna, Bobby and Dakota had declared me a son of Neptune I had felt odd, something didn't add up.

I knew they weren't lying, it made so much sense that my father was Neptune, but, at the same time, I couldn't help wonder that maybe they were wrong, or, at the very least, they weren't 100 percent right.

"Percy, you okay?" Dakota's worried voice startled me from my train of thought.

"What?" I asked looking at the ground, not wanting to look at her for fear that she might see how confused I felt.

"I asked if you were okay," Dakota said again, "but looking from your confused body language I would say you are _perfectly fine,"_ she finished with a sneer.

"Well… It's just all this prophecy nonsense," I admitted, "It's driving me nuts; I don't know what it all means."

"Maybe, you should talk with Reyna," Dakota looked toward Reyna like she was a bomb or something. "I mean, you two have a lot in common."

"How can you know that?" I looked at Dakota warily, what was this girl up to?

"Well… Let's just say, I've got a feeling," she finished mysteriously, and moved to be closer to Bobby.

After a few hours of flying past Kansas and Missouri we arrived at Kentucky, and what do you know? There wasn't a KFC in sight, I mean, isn't there a reason why it's called Kentucky Fried Chicken?

"We should land somewhere safe and rest the Pegasi," Reyna said. "Otherwise they won't have the strength to continue…," Just then we heard them, the sound of jets approaching us.

I cast a quick glance behind us to see five fighter jets closing in on us, fast.

"You think they have spotted us?" I asked Bobby.

"It doesn't look like it," he said thoughtfully, "they still haven't moved into position to engage us."

"What are your orders Reyna?" Dakota asked.

Reyna thought for a few seconds, the jets closing in on us, soon they would spot us and we would have to engage or flee. "Ok, everyone split on my mark, we will rendezvous at the land between lakes in 30 minutes, ready?" she asked.

"Yes," we all answered at the same time.

"Three, two, one," Reyna counted, "dive!"

"Right behind you," I said.

We dove, the ground approaching us fast, the Pegasi of Reyna, Dakota and Bobby just a blur in the sky as we split, each going a different direction. I looked back and noticed the jets had also split to follow us, I guess they had spotted us after all.

"Ace, head toward those buildings," I said.

The jet was closing in fast and I felt a rush of Déjà vu as I remembered this exact same thing happening before.

"_Hey Gen, the jet is closing in, like, really fast. What now?_" Ace asked in my mind.

"Head straight toward the skyscrapers, the jets won't be able to follow us there."

I cast a quick glance back and notice I was right, the jet was too big to fit through the narrow space between skyscrapers. It turned around and headed back the way it had come.

"Ace, let's land on top of that building."

"_It's a piece of cake, Gen!_"

I just sighed, a slow grin spreading through my face. Ace, _really_ was something special.

Want to know a funny thing about trying to fit a magical horse into an elevator? They don't fit. I was forced to risk getting spotted flying through the skyscrapers as I made my way toward our rendezvous point.

I think a few people actually took notice of me, but most of them just kept working like nothing weird was happening. After about ten minutes I arrived at LBL, otherwise known as Land between the Lakes.

And let me tell you, big doesn't cover it. Olympic would be closer to the truth. The park was huge! I didn't know how we were going to find each other in a park, much less one this size.

As we landed past the gates I got off of Ace's back and started walking toward a log cabin, I had spotted on our way in, when I heard a whistle going off and feet shuffling. Something told me this wasn't a good thing.

Only too little did I realize it was a trap.

"Ace," I screamed, as I ran towards him "Up!"

Just before I reached him a net landed on top of Ace and he fell to the ground trying to get up but the net seemed to be hurting him, sapping his strength from him.

"_General, please help me!_" Ace's anguished thoughts filled my head as I kneeled next to him.

I uncapped Riptide and tried to rip through the net but it glowed gold every time I slashed it, Riptide clattered uselessly against the ropes.

I looked around trying to find my attackers and then I noticed five figures emerging from the trees. They were covered in black robes from head to toe but their eyes glowed red with hatred beneath the robes. They were carrying spears and swords that seemed to be made from gold like their net.

One of them moved closer to me and that's when I made my move. I left the point of riptide dip into the ground and, in one fluid movement, threw sand into my attackers, hate filled, eyes.

In the middle of the distraction I moved towards them and started slashing at everything I could reach like there was no tomorrow. The figures tried to desperately block my attacks but it was useless, I managed to sink Riptide into two of the robes and the black robes fell into a heap on the ground.

I backed off, looking at the black robes on the floor, a grin spreading through my face. The monsters looked at their fallen comrades, a slow grin in their eyes emerging, and mine receding, as their fallen comrades robes got up slowly from the ground and picked up their swords.

"Percy!" I heard as I cast a glance back to see Dakota, Reyna and Bobby flying towards me.

I looked back at the monsters knowing I only had to wait a few more seconds for the cavalry to arrive.

"Perseus Jackson," those voices startled me. I hadn't expected the mommies to start talking, "we bring you a message from our master," they said, their voices deep like the darkest abyss, "he will awaken," they dropped their swords as they dissolved into nothing, "the end is coming, this battle you cannot win."

And with that they vanished into smoke.

**Please go follow me on twitter or review. It means a lot to me **

**Cool007_ signing out.**


	17. sweet dreams and crazy girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**For all those out there who use Twitter, I've decided to open an account where I will be updating whenever I post a new chapter, so please follow me at**

**http:/t w I t t e r .com/#!/cool007_**

**Tomorrow I will be going to a chess tournament hosted at the San Diego chess club near Balboa Park so I will be unable to update but I promise to have my next update on Monday night.**

**Hope you like this next chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

There it was again. A message of doom, 24 hours after the last one, it looked like something mayor was going on, well whatever it was it was going to wait till tomorrow, right now I had bigger things to worry about.

I looked back at Ace, the net was gone but he still looked hurt, nothing looked wrong with him at first sight but his breath came in fast like he couldn't get enough air.

"_Don't worry about me, General, I'm the toughest Pegasus around,_" Ace spoke in my mind as he collapsed to the floor exhausted, "_I'm just going to lie here and rest for a while. Will only be a minute._"

Maybe Ace would be okay, but I also knew that Ace would rather fall to the ground in exhaustion during flight than to complain of fatigue.

"Just stay there and rest," I said looking toward the Pegasi that were closing in on our position, "we won't be flying anytime soon."

Ace didn't even protest, instead he just closed his eyes and fell asleep, clearly exhausted.

"Fancy meeting you here," Bobby said as he landed a few feet from me, "had a hard time finding you in this park."

"Yeah, same here," I looked at Reyna, "How did you guys fare?"

"Against the jets?" Reyna laughed like this was a good joke, "We dived straight to the ground and the jets got cold feet and decided to head back home."

"So what now?" Dakota asked while she landed right next to Bobby and gave him a hug startling him so much he almost fell from his Pegasus.

`Reyna gave us a crazy look that told us we weren't going to like it.

"We ditch the horses."

After a few seconds Bobby was the first to recover.

"Ditch the horses?" he asked, looking at Reyna like she had gone mad, "we need the horses, in case you haven't noticed we haven't reached our destination yet."

"I know...," Reyna started but was interrupted by Dakota.

"And to make matters even worse, we don't even know where we're headed right?"

"Look, listen!" Reyna screamed to get our attention, "I don't know how, but every time we get on the Pegasi the jets find us, they've been following us ever since we left Colorado."

That's when I noticed for the first time Reyna was right. I had noticed the Jets following us since Colorado but I hadn't really paid any attention to them since they looked like tiny streaks on the sky. How couldn't I have noticed them before?

I looked at the rest of the gang and noticed we all had the same question, who, who would do such a thing and, most importantly, why?

"You still haven't answered me Reyna," Dakota said defiantly, "where are we headed?"

That's when the strangest thing happened. Reyna looked straight at me and said. "Percy knows where we're headed, don't you Percy?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," I protested.

"What are you talking about Reyna?" Bobby screamed like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked from me to Reyna, like he didn't know who to trust.

"You know," Reyna screamed, now I know you can't punch with words but Reyna really seemed to be trying. "Just tell us what you did to him already and leave us alone!"

"I didn't do anything…," my protests were lost on Reyna's ears.

"Reyna, please be reasonable," Dakota started to say, but was cut short by Reyna.

"Oh! So you're with him now? Is that it?"

"No, no! It's nothing like that,"

"Well, I'm going to go for a walk, I need some time to think, Bobby, Dakota, set up the camp for tonight," she said as she started to walk away, towards the woods, "I will return before sunset."

Dakota and Bobby both looked like they wanted to say something but thought better of it and didn't say anything, while Reyna disappeared into the woods.

The hours passed and I fell asleep on the ground while Bobby and Dakota kept watch somewhere. I didn't think I could sleep, but like always dreams soon found me.

**Please R&R**

**Cool007_**


	18. We visit the forest of dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys, thanks a lot for your reviews, as promised here is my newest update, next update will be tomorrow around nine O'clock so remember to add this story to your story alert list and go follow me on twitter so you can know exactly when I update.**

**Well hope you like it, I'm afraid this story will be reaching its end soon but I plan on making a follow up to this story so don't despair.**

**Chapter 18**

I woke up to the sound of night.

It was cold but comfortable; I got up from my bed roll and started looking around camp. I knew Dakota and Bobby were on stake-out duty so I was rather surprised when I found them just chilling in the middle of the campfire eating marshmallows and laughing like they were having a great time.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I got closer to the fire, "what's for dinner?"

"Roasted rat," Bobby said picking up a suspicious looking piece of meat on a stick and offering it to me, "here, you want some?"

"Agh," I thought I was going to barf, "no thanks, maybe later." Then it occurred to me, "where's Reyna?"

Bobby's face quickly turned from a look of joyful happiness to one of confusion. "Isn't she sleeping at one of the tents?"

"No, I checked all the tents of my way here, figured she was with you guys."

Now Bobby's face really was concerned, he had a deep scowl and a worried look on his face. Meanwhile Dakota looked unfastened by this turn of events.

"Don't worry," Dakota said like it was no big deal, "Reyna is a big girl, if she had run into any trouble we would have known about it."

That didn't exactly reassure me.

"I'm going to go look for her, you guys keep watch,"

"I'm coming with you!" Bobby said to the surprise of Dakota.

"Fine!" Dakota screamed like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

I cast Bobby a, what's the deal with her? , look.

He just shrugged and together we headed into the darkness of the forest.

A few minutes into our walk I asked Bobby what had been the deal with Dakota, he just looked at me, dropped his shoulders and said: chicks.

I decided it would be wisest to drop the subject.

It didn't take long for us to get hopelessly lost. All the trees looked the same, we were too far away from camp to see our fire and we had reached a dead end.

"I told you it was on the other turn," Bobby's annoying voice reached me from a few trees away, we had decided it would be wisest to separate a few feet but we remained close by in case any of us ran into trouble.

I let out a frustrated sigh, we had been wandering for what felt like hours but where most likely only twenty minutes in circles, every path we followed seem to take us to the same dead end we always reached.

At this point I was starting to wish something would happen, anything, just to escape from the anxiety that was starting to grow in me. I was starting to feel like we were never going to find our way out of here.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" the sound of Bobby falling broke the silence of the night.

"Bobby!" I screamed as I ran toward the sound of his voice.

I ran a few dozen feet and the only thing I found was Bobby's shredded purple t-shirt. Something had taken him. Immediately I uncapped Riptide and faced the trees waiting for whatever took Bobby to make its next move but I was completely unprepared for what I heard next.

Crying, coming from behind me. Quickly I started sprinting toward the sound of the weeping and I started seeing light coming up ahead.

I decided I should approach this with caution and started slowing down. I hid behind some bushes and was about to jump to surprise my attackers when I heard voices, familiar voices.

"What have you done to him?" I recognized Reyna's anguished voice and stopped mid-jump. I'm not usually an eavesdropper but I had never heard Reyna cry.

"A better question would be, what have _you_ done to him?"

My eyes went wide as I recognized that voice: Hera!

"Stop playing with us, I refuse to become a pawn in your little game."

Hera just laughed like if saying, one day you will understand.

"You must understand, this is bigger than any little crush of yours," Hera scowled, "you must make sure Percy," I froze at the sound of my name, "makes peace with Mars, if we are to win this war."

"And why would he need to make peace with Mars? He doesn't even know him."

"He knows more than you think, let's just say there's history between them"

"_Oh really?_" I said bursting out of the bushes, Hera scowled at me like I better not keep making questions or she was going to send me to my room. "What was that bit about me not liking Mars?"

Reyna looked at me like she couldn't believe I had the nerve to show up here, Hera looked like she wanted to pulverize me but couldn't decide how, in the end she just sighed. "Approach Perseus and kneel before me, there's something you need to know."

I didn't get where she was going with this but I did as she said.

"Look at me, Perseus."

As soon as I looked into her eyes I had a vision.

I was standing in the middle of a courtyard fights raging all around me, I looked around and recognized the house from one of my previous dreams. I didn't understand what was going on but I didn't have much time to dwell on that I heard Hera's screaming voice, coming from inside a prison of earth in the middle of an empty swimming pool, just as a giant figure emerged from the earth, as tall as a mountain and began boasting to all those present.

"I am Porphyrion, " the giant said extending his arms around him, "King of giants, son of Gaea, in the old times I rose from Tartarus to challenge the gods, the Titans sought to attack you on New York," the giant laughed "Bold, but ineffective."

It was at that moment that I noticed the figure moving toward the giant without fear, more like amusment.

"Excellent," the giant roared in delight, "an appetizer who are you, Hermes?"

I just looked confused at the kid standing in front of the giant, he looked no older than I was but he stared the giant down with such a fierce gaze that told me one thing, this kid was trouble.

"I'm the son of Jupiter!" he shouted as he rose in the winds till he was leveled with the giant, "I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion." The kid held out his hands and I saw his tattoos for the first time. He had an eagle and SPQR burned into his hand like a scar.

The giant looked uncertain and took a step back, he actually looked uneasy and I could tell why, if I was staring against this kid I would have probably run away screaming, this kid was serious trouble.

"I slew the Trojan sea monster," the kid continued, "I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now I'm going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves."

Then the kid charged. I don't know what happened next, a blinding white light illuminated the courtyard and I collapsed.

**R&R**

**Cool007_**


	19. The End is near

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan. Writing this is such a pain but it's necessary.**

**So today I pulled out my heart and gave it to the girl of my dreams, who also happens to be my best friend for more than two years while I tried to get the courage to go ask her out. Needless to say, she didn't want it. So heartbroken and sad I decided to use the inspiration to write this so I guess I owe her some thanks for that inspiration.**

**Chapter 19: The End is almost near**

Want to know a funny thing about visions, they hurt like hell.

When I opened my eyes, Hera was gone.

"Don't even bother getting up." Reyna's voice boomed over me as I noticed for the first time she had me pinned to the floor with my hands tied behind my back.

"Reyna, what do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her but she acted like she couldn't hear me.

"Now listen you little squirt, you're going to tell me everything you know," she pulled a knife from her boot and held the blade right next to my throat. "Unless you tell me where Jason is I'm going to sink this into your throat, understood?" 

I really was starting to get annoyed by Reyna's attitude still you can't really argue when someone has you pinned to the floor with a blade to your throat.

"Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes," I answered with distaste.

"Good, now where is Jason?"

"I already told you, I don't know."

"Wrong answer, _punk._"

The word _punk_ entered my ears and immediately my mind began racing, pictures and memories began to flash right before my eyes at blinding speeds. Some of them I recognized, a city with lights that never seemed to go off and a pretty girl with long blond hair smiling at me while she helped me climb on top of a boat.

I was shocked back to reality as Reyna tried to sink her knife into my throat, to her surprise the knife bolted in the opposite direction of my skin and jolted her whole arm. After a few seconds of silence her fierce gaze started to dwindle, her eyes went from anger to complete sadness.

Before I could ask what was wrong we were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from behind me. I turned just in time to see Dakota burst out of the trees and slam into me.

"Awww…," Dakota mumbled as she rubbed her head where our foreheads had crashed.

Reyna was the first to recover, her eyes turned steel cold and her face went back to being a mask.

"Dakota, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to guard the camp?"

"I came as fast as I could, Bobby…," she started to say but was cut short by the sound of a high pitched scream coming from close by. A scream that turned my blood ice cold and made me want to run to the nearest cave and hide. I looked around and noticed everyone had the same expression on their faces, fear.

"What was that noise?" I asked just as Reyna raised a hand for silence.

"Dakota, report!"

"Want to know what I think? Not good," Dakota said as she uncapped her sword. I moved my hand toward my pocket were I kept my lethal ball point pen _Riptide_.

We waited a few seconds, the suspense was killing me but I knew better than to make any sudden moves, I couldn't see the monster hiding in the shadows but I could feel its gaze following us, or maybe it was just my imagination.

A few more tense moments passed, and just as I was about to calm down and act like nothing happened, that's when the beast struck and let me tell you, scary doesn't cut it. Its cold black eyes looked into my own and paralyzed me with fear. In retrospect I can't tell you what it looked like exactly, the only thing I really remember where those cold black eyes that paralyzed me with fear.

I cast a quick glance back and noticed Reyna and Dakota were covering their eyes with their hands, trying to shield themselves from the monsters gaze, but it was no use, it was useless to resist the temptation.

The monster tensed and I knew it was about to charge us, still I couldn't raise my blade to defend myself. Just as I prepared to greet dead, a figure jumped from a nearby tree onto the monsters back and started sinking a golden blade into its flesh.

"Leave, my…, friends…, alone!" with each word he sank his blade deeper and deeper into the monster's back. The monster howled in agony and dissolved into blackness. I just stood there in awe and looked at Bobby as Dakota rushed to greet him.

His shirt was gone but he looked unhurt for the most part. "Bobby, what happened to you?" Dakota asked as she hugged him.

"Aww, watch the ribs, watch the ribs…," Bobby protested as Dakota hugged him even harder. "Everything alright with you? You look a little worried."

"Yeah," Dakota said, a tear of relief falling from her cheek. "It's just that I had this horrible dream,"

"A dream?" Reyna asked the interest clear in her voice.

"Well it was more like an omen actually,"

"Well…," I asked, "what did it say?"

Dakota stared right at me while she said, "One of you will not make it back alive, the war is coming, and sacrifices will have to be made…," she finished with a deep cold voice that sounded so unlike Dakota's.

**Well there you have it, this chapter is a little different from all the others and I'm not really sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I hope you guys still like it and thanks for reading.**

**Please review, since you guys always make my day.**

**Cool007 signing out.**


	20. I make peace with thunder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for all your reviews, they're so awesome and I loved every single one of them. So on behalf of me and every character in this story we would like to say thank you for all your support and dedication. This chapter is dedicated to you guys hope you like it.**

**Chapter 20**

Needless to say I didn't sleep well that night.

There's something about being told you're going to die soon that manages to keep the dreams away. It felt odd, contemplating death like something everyone kept telling me was going to happen but that no one knew exactly when or where. I guess the only thing I could do was wait and hope that I didn't die in a humiliating way.

The hours ticked by and with each passing minute my body felt sleepier and sleepier, I knew that I should sleep but something was keeping me awake. Frustrated I got up from my sleeping position and decided to head outside for some fresh air.

I saw Reyna, Dakota and Bobby sleeping comfortably on their tents as I stealthily made my way up toward the lake. They don't call it the land between lakes without a reason, it really was a land sandwiched between two huge bodies of water.

As I reached the water I decided to go for a swim, I'm not sure why I did but I felt like it was the right thing to do. Should I take of my clothes? I found myself asking myself as I walked waist deep into the water. To my surprise my clothes felt completely dry. The strangest part was that it felt so natural, like if I had done it all my life. I closed my eyes and submerged myself into the water.

A few minutes passed and I noticed I wasn't drowning. Amazed by all that I was learning I was taken by complete surprise when a figure emerged from the deep. A girl was swimming toward me. She had sea green eyes and black straight hair so beautiful I almost didn't notice she was wearing a green dress that looked like it was woven from kelp.

"Percy Jackson, we meet again. I am Nereid, a spirit of the sea," she looked at me coldly but her smile had a trace of warmth in it. I decided it would be safest to bow.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"A, but I do, you are Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and one of the greatest heroes of this millennia," she smiled kindly at me as she continued. "I bring you a massage from your father."

"What does it say?"

"He says you should trust your instincts as they have always been right, but he also told me to give you a warning,"

"What was it?"

"Beware the roman's as they will show no mercy," and with that she started to swim away.

"Wait!" I yelled as I willed the currents to get me closer to her, "what does that mean?"

She turned and looked me in the eyes and I could see the sea in them. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. But before she left she said, "The city that never sleeps has the answer." And with that she disappeared into the currents.

I swam back to shore and found Reyna staring at me with eagle eyes. She looked tired but she had a fierce gaze on her eyes like she had caught me talking with our enemies or something.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Reyna," I said surprised to see her. "I thought you were asleep."

"You still haven't answered me, who where you talking with."

I decided it would be better to tell the truth, we spent the next hour talking about everything that the Nereid had told me. She was taken aback when I mentioned Poseidon but she recovered quickly and asked me for more details.

"And she told me that the city that never sleeps had the answer." I finished as Reyna immediately took interest in this last piece of information.

"The city that never sleeps you said?" I nodded, "New York, that's where we are headed."

Immediately I felt like this could be a trap. Even if I trusted the Nereid, something told me I shouldn't go to New York especially not followed by Reyna, Dakota and Bobby.

"It could be a trap."

"Not likely, although half-bloods have always been advised to avoid contact with New York if possible…," she finished thoughtfully.

"Why?"

Reyna had a duh expression on her face like if it was obvious. "Don't you know anything about monsters?" The blank stare on my face seemed to be answer enough. "Monsters tend to gravitate to New York, no one knows exactly why. If only…, I bet Jason would know…," she said as she looked up into the heavens.

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

For a second I thought Reyna was going to punch me but in the end she just sighed.

"Jason was one of our best campers; he was really brave, strong, and confident," Her expression started getting dreamy as she looked at the stars like she could reach him through them. "He helped lead this camp to war and thanks to him we won, it was a close call but in the end we prevailed, he was my best friend and…,"

That's as far as Reyna got before she started sobbing. I had never seen Reyna cry, not even once, but clearly Jason was something important for her.

"There… there…, we'll find him, don't worry about it," I said as I hugged her.

A few minutes passed as the first streaks of daylight started shinning trough the sky, I saw Reyna cleaning the tears on her face with the sleeve of her jacket and her expression started to harden again, but it was softer this time. It was still fierce and determined as usual but without all the hatred she always had when she looked at me.

"We should leave soon if we are to make it to New York before the winter solstice," Reyna told me, as she started walking toward the tents. "I'll go wake up Bobby, you go get Dakota."

And with that we split, each going our separate ways, my mind racing as I thought of what was yet to come.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Cool007**


	21. The hunters become the hunted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**Well guys, here is the latest chapter, I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be on Friday April 13 2012. This story is getting really close to the end so enjoy it every step of the way.**

**Chapter 21**

The shuffling of feet in the darkness stopped me in my tracks as I moved toward Dakota's tent.

"What was that?" I thought as I stared into the darkness trying to spot what had made the noise. The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes into what felt like hours but nothing happened. I was about to resume my walk when I heard it again, closer this time. It sounded metallic but I couldn't be sure.

I grabbed _Riptide _from my pocket and started to uncap it but just as the pen started to transform an arrow flew from the trees toward my hand, hitting _Riptide _and sending it spiraling into the forest.

"What in the gods?" I cursed as I looked in disbelief at my now empty hand. That's as far as I got as a hail of arrows started to descend toward me. Rolling on the floor to avoid enemy fire I made my way toward Dakota's tent.

"Dakota get up," I tried to shake her awake but she wouldn't budge, "_now!_" I added a little more forcefully.

"Percy, what's going on?" she yawned as she lazily opened her eyes, "Sorry must have dozed off, is it my turn to take watch?" That's when an arrow cut through the tent a few inches from where we were sitting.

"There's no time to explain, grab your gear and let's go!"

"On it!" she screamed over the roar of the dozens of arrows that were now tearing hole after hole into the tent. "Where's Bobby?"

"Reyna went for him, now let's go!" I screamed as I pushed her and not a second to soon as the tent collapsed into the ground.

So good news, we were out of the tent safely, bad news? We were now sitting ducks in the middle of a field being shot at from all sides by arrows. I spotted Reyna running toward us from the other side carrying shields and several backpacks. Bobby was right behind her trying to keep pace.

"Percy, Dakota, catch!" she shouted as she threw the shields toward us. I grabbed mine mid air and quickly slung it on my hand just as an arrow impacted the golden shield. The arrow impacted with such force I thought for a second the shield would shatter but it held, at least for now.

"Initiate Tortuga! Dakota, Bobby front shields!" Reyna screamed over the roar of arrows. "Percy with me, shields to the back," I changed position accordingly and Reyna braced her shield next to mine, "_Lock!"_ at that instant we all locked shields right next to each other so we resembled a giant metal turtle.

A few tense seconds passed as our enemies shot at us with arrow after arrow but amazingly the shields held, maybe they were stronger than I had given them credit for. Then the arrows stopped as suddenly as they had started.

"You think they gave up?" I whispered to Reyna.

"Unlikely, in this position we are sitting ducks, they can just wear us out, we can't break shields or an arrow might find its mark," I could see beads of sweat starring to fall from her forehead, obviously we hadn't had much sleep and the shields weren't getting any lighter.

"Well… well, look at what we've got here."

The sound of that voice startled me, it felt confident and strong but bitter as well, I looked toward the source of the sound just in time to see a figure bursting out into the clearing. He looked normal enough; he had blond spiky hair, a short beard and blue eyes. He was carrying a bow on his left hand and a quiver with around two dozen arrows on his back. Still there was something strange about him, he was wearing a green and brown cloak that made his body hard to distinguish from the foliage of trees that were right behind him, with every blink I thought for a second he had vanished but then my eyes focused on his blue eyes and I recognized his head, it seemed to be floating on the ground suspended by itself since I couldn't see the rest of his body.

"I thought I would go out for a walk in the woods today and what do I find?" he gave us a friendly smile like we had just made his day, "Gaea will surely reward me and I get to take out my revenge on the gods, all at the same time!" he extended his arms toward the heavens like thanking them for the opportunity, "Surely the fates have decided to smile on me today!"

"What is this guy's problem?" I asked but Reyna just silenced me. "Look, it's one of him versus four of us, surely we can take him."

"Quiet Percy, that guy is Orion he's very dangerous, hated by Rome, cursed by the gods. I bet he was the one who shot all those arrows his speed is legendary among archers and his precision is deadly to all whom he hunts."

"Your little girlfriend is right boy, my name is Orion the greatest huntsman in the world, and I'm afraid you've just been hunted."

**Thanks for reading this story and submitting to the story alert. Stay tuned for more the earth's revenge. **

**Sincerely Cool007**

**Ps. I'm back, yeah!**


	22. My shield has dynamite in it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that would be Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 22**

_"Quiet Percy, that guy is Orion he's very dangerous, hated by Rome, cursed by the gods. I bet he was the one who shot all those arrows his speed is legendary among archers and his precision is deadly to all whom he hunts."_

_"Your little girlfriend is right boy, my name is Orion the greatest huntsman in the world, and I'm afraid you've just been hunted."_

As soon as he finished talking Orion whistled a tune like a bird call and a dozen archers fell from the trees and landed around thirty yards from us. They drew their bows and assumed a fire position.

I looked at them closely, they looked human around my age but with green smooth skin like a leaf, blue eyes that reflected like the water on a leaf skinny like a single breeze could take them away. Their hair was also green with patches of brown mud scattered in odd places like grass and dirt. Each one was carrying a quiver at their back with golden arrows, along with a backpack and camouflage clothes that looked a lot like Orion's except that they were colored green-blue instead of his green-brown combination. One of them was wearing a red wristband that looked like a seniority thing. He looked at Orion waiting for an order.

"What are they?" Bobby asked. They looked familiar but I couldn't exactly tell why.

Orion just smiled coldly before answering, "They're land nymphs known as alsea who have sworn their allegiance to mother earth."

"That's horrible," Dakota screamed in outrage, "Nymphs have always been neutral during the conflicts between the gods."

"Neutral?" one of the alsea screamed from the ranks like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "the gods used us for their own benefits but never protected our homelands, now even the god Pan," a sharp piercing pain passed through my brain at the sound of that name, "is dead and its all their fault. With Gaea at our side we will prevail and reclaim our forests from your cities!" the whole ranks cheered.

"Now drop your weapons!" Orion ordered us with a confident smile like we wouldn't be as crazy as to contradict him.

"Never!" Reyna screamed at the top of her lungs with such force surprising even Orion, "A true Roman surrenders to no enemy!"

And with that, without even deciding it, like if a silent order had been given, we broke ranks and headed toward our enemies that looked at us completely fazed.

"Fire!" Orion yelled toward the kid with the red wristband and in that instant a dozen arrows shot toward us, I quickly positioned my shield to block the arrows but it was starting to dent a little, with each arrow that found its mark I could feel the metal getting more deformed.

We fought with such ferocity that for a second it looked like we were going to overwhelm them but I started noticing that the monsters didn't die, no matter how many times I sliced them they just kept reforming, the grass healing their wounds and patching them up. I glanced toward Orion who wasn't even fighting; he just started shooting birds out of the sky like this was below him. After a few more seconds he stopped shooting and spoke.

"Now do you see? It's pointless, we are in the woods. This is our territory. As long as we are here you cannot win. On all honesty I expected more from the children of Rome, but I guess you guys aren't worth the hunt after all," he looked toward the alsea with the wristband "Oliver, take them to Gaea, I'm through with them."

"Right away sir!" Oliver answered.

I looked toward my friends who were now surrounded, soon they would be killed and I didn't want that. Still I knew Reyna would rather die than be taken prisoner. I had to find a way to save them even if it cost me my life. Orion just looked at me as if reading my thoughts, his eyes lit up like I was starting to become interesting again.

"So, what's it going to be son of Poseidon, your friends or your pride?"

That's when it hit me. An idea that was so crazy it might just save my friends but at the cost of my own life.

"I challenge you Orion, to a battle till death!"

Orion just laughed like this was a cute suggestion, but I could tell he was interested, "and why would I accept?"

"Because you're a hunter and you value your reputation." I just stated like he couldn't contradict me.

"I accept your challenge," his smile was so big you would think I had just told him he'd won the lottery.

The alsea confiscated Reyna, Bobby and Dakota's weapons and fastened them together with a rope they got from their backpacks. They were positioned just on the edge of the forest clearing so they had a great view of the scene. I grabbed Riptide and my shield as I walked toward Orion who was testing his bow shooting pigeons out of the sky with it. I saw with complete bewilderment how his uncanny accuracy allowed him to kill birds that were so small and from such distance, it was hard to believe.

"I haven't had a challenger in so long, you must feel honored," Orion passed his hand casually to his quiver as he grabbed an arrow.

"Before we begin I want you to swear that my friends will be freed if I kill you, swear it on the Styx."

"Never going to happen, but I swear to your terms."

A vague memory stirred in my brain, someone making a promise on behalf of other people and that same promise not turning out well, "make your soldiers swear it too."

"You sure are annoying, I'm going to enjoy killing you," then he looked at the alsea, "swear it!"

"We swear to let the kids go," something felt wrong but I didn't have enough time to wonder about that, since at that moment I felt my reflexes kicking in and I ducked my head microseconds before an arrow passed right next to my ear.

"Incredible, no one has dodged one of my arrows since the beginning of time!" Orion grinned like a kid who had been given a new toy to play with, "I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

Ok, so Orion wanted to kill me, great.

I racked up my brains trying to remember what I knew about Orion, I seemed to recall him as being a very famous hunter with an ability that rivaled even Artemis own, and then it hit me.

"Weren't you turned into a constellation by Zeus? Why do you hate the gods so much?"

Orion's face changed at the sound of Zeus' name, his smile disappeared and was replaced with a complete look of distaste. He looked at me like saying; you must have some nerve to remember that story. His hands moved so quickly I just had enough time to completely raise my shield before an arrow struck with such force that it almost made me lose my balance. I felt my shield touch my stomach where the arrow had hit it, deforming it completely.

"Spoiled… little… demigod!" with each word he sent arrow after arrow toward my shield, "I was the best…," another arrow, "hunter in the world…," another arrow but the shield held, "the gods envied me…," I could smell the scent of melted gold, and could feel the heat the shield was starting to emit like a microwave, "but now I will…," my shield started to glow, "punish them!" and with that final arrow I fell to the ground as my shield exploded into a million pieces in all directions. I closed my eyes to shield them from the blinding light that was released.

A few seconds passed and the light subsided.

I blinked a few times to clear my vision and saw myself standing in the middle of the forest with Reyna, Dakota and Bobby. Piles of dust standing were the alsea had previously stood and without any sign of Orion apart from his bow that had fallen to the ground.

**This chapter is special and different from the rest, hope you like it. Please review and add this story to your favorites. Don't forget to go follow me on twitter.**

**Thanks for your support have a nice weekend.**

**Sincerely Cool007**


	23. Thanks for reading!

A/Note: Hey everyone, I hope you're having a blast on your weekend. Well the situation is this, I've reviewed every single chapter I have posted in the last month or so and decided my writing isn't on the quality front that you guys deserve. Simply put the ideas no longer flow through me in Percy's voice, I hope you guys can understand.

Well to make the long story short, this story is officially discontinued, it was fun while it lasted and I sincerely loved every single one of your reviews but I just can't keep writing it, and it's not fair to keep you guys waiting for a quality chapter, you guys deserve better.

I wish you all the best and thanks for reading.

Story Officially discontinued.


End file.
